NOIR:BOBOL
by Steve Edward
Summary: Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura get involved when Randy Baldwin goes missing, and both women have to go toe to toe in a confrontation that neither expected, with the Baldwin step-children!
1. Noir Bobol Ch1

NOIR

Chapter One

Bobol

By Steve Edward

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura are two female assassins created by Ryoe Tsukimura which weaved an intricate tale of these two young women who had to undergo extreme life and death trials in the course of their story to finally resolve that each would together become Noir.

Since creating a story arc with these two characters, which have interacted with fictional characters of my own creation, I have enjoyed the writing. With Randy Baldwin's step-children growing older I have decided to flesh them out more. In the story line "Sword", Corey Baldwin age 16, finds his own short comings to be problematic and so he forced the issue and is taken under Noir's wing to become proficient and hone his skills in the martial arts.

With his twin step-sisters, Irena and Nina they are honing their skills as each has found a future calling. In France with Kirika Yumura and Mireille Bouquet, the step children are being instructed by Noir, in various martial arts skills that will bring the confidence to Corey that he so badly wants and for the former Noir candidates Irena and Nina will become turning points in their own lives. And for Mireille she is now 30 years old, and Kirika Yumura is 29.

Previously in Sword…

Randy gave his final farewell, and then with Gina walked away from the Gulfstream. The ground crew secured the hatch and gave the signal to Kay Milroy who started the engines.

Returning to the Armada, Randy and Gina with Ashley watched as the Gulfstream taxied for take-off. Ashley spoke, "Father, do you think this will help Corey and the twins? Maybe my brother really did not want to do it."

Gina Baldwin turned and spoke to her daughter, "Ashley, I think it will help Corey and the twins. Corey will gain strength and confidence and the twins will refine their skills. I think that they will all find the experience well worth the efforts that they and Noir put into it."

Randy turned the ignition key as the Gulfstream roared past them on its take-off roll, "Life's trials come at us all the time. For Corey and the twins, this is but another. Let's go home."

NOIR

Chapter One

Bobol

By Steve Edward

Aftermath…

Kaki Mashimo was tried in the Japanese courts for smuggling and making false statements. He was never charged in the death of his younger brother. He was sentenced to serve 5 years at hard labor. The elder Mashimo eventually did forgive his only surviving son.

The Executive Officer of the North Korean Sang-O class submarine was court-martialed for his actions. His final fate remains unknown.

Honoring Noir's request, Randy Baldwin placed the twin swords within a heavily secured display case that graces the foyer and waiting area of the Baldwin Foundation Offices in Tokyo. Professor Calvin Peters published a paper on European migration that caused considerable controversy both in the East and West. The idea of a western warrior and that it had been a female was very difficult for many to even believe that such a person had even existed and had migrated to Japan at such an early period to influence certain events would for years to come be a matter of conjecture.

Returning to France with Noir, Corey Baldwin and the twins, Irena and Nina continue their instruction from Kirika Yumura and Mireille Bouquet. They would remain in France till the early fall.

With the establishment of the Tokyo office completed, Randy and Gina Baldwin return to the United States the following month. Randy Baldwin would later travel to France, to rejoin his step-son and step-daughters

NOIR

Chapter One

Bobol

By Steve Edward

Seventy-Two hours earlier…

Friday, August 25th 1900 hours, Hotel Le Châtelain, Brussels, Belgium

The conclusion of the week long conference on financial aid to third world countries was nothing spectacular. Randy Baldwin, loosening his tie in the elevator as it ascended to his suite in the Hotel Le Châtelain retrieved his briefcase from the floor of the elevator as its doors opened to his floor.

Entering his suite, he walked to the work area that he had setup previously and setting the briefcase down on the table, then opened and removed the CD-ROMs. Unlocking the nearby cabinet, he pulled the sliding shelf out to bring his laptop into view. Starting the machine and the external fire-wire Maxtor Hard Drive, he retired to take a shower before perusing the CD's.

Returning after the shower, Randy loaded the files from the CD's into the spread sheet program and began reviewing the proposed aid packages. For those not in the number crunching business, the conference would have bored them to tears. Randy whose specialty while in the employ of the Central Intelligence Agency had been just that was looking for several proposed expenditures that had caught his attention earlier in the day.

Using the Internet to retrieve additional information, Randy opened a new file then laying the old data to next to the new proposed data he studied the reports carefully. He had earlier voiced his concerns over the previous expenditures to several other attendees who at first had taken an interest but had declined to speculate on the variations of the figures themselves, theorizing that perhaps not all the actual expenditures had been reported.

The attendees, bankers fronting for private investors who would profit from the future transactions had rebuffed Randy Baldwin, much to his consternation. Declining to join in the celebratory wine drinking that followed, Randy Baldwin had returned to his hotel.

Saving the files to the main hard drive then the fire wire hard drive, Randy placed an order for room service. While waiting for the meal to be delivered, Randy dismantled the fire wire drive from the computer and placed it in the room safe along with the CD-ROMs and set the electronic lock. Returning to the computer he typed out e-mails to his wife Gina, and to his step-daughter Ashley who was now attending the Julliard School of Music in New York City. Having sent them off, he was preparing an e-mail to the remainder of his family when the door knock interrupted his typing.

Glancing briefly at the waiter delivering the meal, Randy directed that it be placed in the dinning area. Turning away and walking back to the laptop which was where his wallet was sitting next to, he never got the chance to get the wallet. The waiter swiftly coming from behind cracked Baldwin on the back of the head, dropping the man to the floor where he briefly groaned before passing out.

Monday, August 28th 1300 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

Kelly Summers turned away from her computer monitor to view Corey Baldwin, the step-son of Randy Baldwin as he returned from lunch with the twins Irena and Nina. The young man had seemingly changed before her eyes over the past two months since returning to France from Japan with Noir. There were only two in the offices that knew of Noir also known as Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura besides the Baldwin teenagers and that was she and Lucio Magnus.

For legal purposes, Kelly Summers was acting as their legal guardian while they were in France. She had agreed to do so, after being told what had transpired in Japan. When Noir was preoccupied with their own "assignments"; the Baldwin's teenagers spent time with her. Corey was no longer a reed thin, but muscular in his own right and confidence to match and the twins were both beginning to attract attention not only for their musical skills, but their well toned bodies. Kelly Summers a black belt in karate had become the occasional sparing partner for all three and she was finding that under Kirika's tutelage, that it was becoming very apparent that they were coming very close if not already at her own skill level.

Adeline Adora's call on the intercom interrupted her thoughts "Madam Summers? Madam Baldwin on line two for you." Kelly turning to phone punched the designated line and spoke, "Mrs. Baldwin, Kelly Summers. Good morning."

Gina Baldwin replied, "Ms. Summers? Have you heard from my husband recently? He sent an e-mail to me on Friday indicating that he would be in Paris by Saturday."

Kelly Summers had known Randy was in Belgium attending a conference replied, "Mrs. Baldwin, I am sorry I have not. Would you like me to ask the kids?" Gina replied "Please do so. I need to know if they have heard anything."

Kelly Summers placing the call on hold turned to scan the office and spied the twins and Corey sitting in Randy's office. Tapping the intercom, Kelly called them "Hey you three have any of you heard from your step-father recently?" Corey, looking out the door at Kelly replied with a questioning look, "No Ms. Summers. We all thought he was still in Belgium." Kelly with a gut feeling she did not want took the call off hold, "Mrs. Baldwin, the kids have not heard from him either."

Gina Baldwin briefly closed her eyes and replied, "Kelly, please get to Brussels and check on him. He never goes this long without contacting someone. I will stay in Atlanta for now and let you take care of things." Kelly Summers said her goodbyes and hung the phone up then walked to the office secretary Adeline Adora, "Adeline, please call the hotel where Mr. Baldwin is staying at in Brussels and see if he has checked out. If he has not, have the hotel staff go check the room. Instruct them if they find anything unusual, to notify the Brussels Police Department and to call us back as well."

Kelly knocked then entered the office of Alfred Stolzberg to advise him of Gina Baldwin's concern then she left and walked to the office of Lucio Magnus, who looked up as she entered and shut the door, "Ms. Summers? May I help you?" Kelly Summers leaning against the door replied, "Randy may be in trouble. I might need to go to Brussels." Lucio Magnus, who was the fall back guardian for the Baldwin teenagers replied, "Very well then, I'll see to that Corey and the twins are looked after in your absence. Is there something wrong? I had thought Monsieur Baldwin would have been back already from the conference."

Kelly Summers replied, "Gina just called and asked that very question. I have a gut feeling about it. If I leave now, I can be in Brussels in less than three hours. I am having Adeline call the hotel now. If everything is ok, she can call me and I'll just turn around and come back; but if it is not I have a head start." Lucio replied, "Get going, Ms. Summers."

Monday, August 28th 1400 hours, Air France Flight A1651

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura sitting in the first class section of the massive Airbus 300 felt the aircraft orientation change as it began its descent for approach to Orly International Airport at Paris, France. Both had been in Brazil for the previous week attending to a certain matter.

The outright slaughter of an environmentalist and his family by a land syndicate in Brazil over his interference with their plans to do uncontrolled slash and burn of a section of rain forest resulted in Noir taking action to prevent another planned murder against another environmentalist who had taken the man's place. Four members of the land syndicate had paid for the senseless slaughter with their own lives and the land syndicates assets were now frozen and under the care of the Brazilian authorities who were investigating the previous operations of the syndicate. Those that had survived Noir's wrath were either on the run from the authorities who were tracking them down or already in jail.

The evidence for the crimes committed by the syndicate had been thoughtfully dropped off at the central police station in Brasilia by Mireille herself after the termination of the syndicate members involved. The desk sergeant had tried to describe who had given him the envelope but the only thing he could really remember was the blue eyes and the blond hair of the woman. She and Kirika watching the news at the airport before departure had seen the composite drawing made of Mireille. Kirika spoke after seeing the drawing, "Your sunglasses covered rather well when you were not flashing your eyes at him, but he got your hair style wrong."

Mireille remembering that conversation spoke, "Kirika? Was my hair really that much out of place?" Kirika glanced at Mireille replied, "Putting it into a pony tail was overkill."

Day and Time Unknown

When Randy came to, it had been a painful awakening. Coupled with the throbbing headache was the bitter aftertaste in his mouth. He had lain awake on the cot listening intently. No sounds, except for the sound of air coming through a vent. Rising to a sitting position, wincing as he did so he took stock of his possessions, which had been left on his person and they were very few.

His late grand-fathers watch a Seiko, simple but accurate time piece used by railroad employees was missing. His grand-father, though a banker had worn the watch for many years its simple analog watch face with its large numbers had been easy to read. His wedding ring was still present as was the Seal of the Maiden ring which was part of the wedding band. The Seal Ring a gift from Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura had been given to him by the two women he whom he also knew as Noir.

Randy found that he had leg shackles adorning his ankles, the short chain would not allow him to walk normally, and he would be restricted to a shuffling walk. Surveying the room he was in, it was windowless. The heavy steel door was his only entry and exit. Randy doubted that it would be easy to penetrate. He found the two cameras on the second try, their field of view unrestricted would allow his captors to see his every move. He would have little privacy while in the room.

Getting off the cot, he shuffled to the door and began pounding on the door to attract his captor's attention. Musing as he did so, he hoped they had something decent to eat and drink.

Monday, August 28th 1600 hours, Hotel Le Châtelain, Brussels, Belgium

Kelly Summers had overestimated the time it would take her to get to Belgium. She had done so in less than two hours, thanks in large part to the Audi she had been driving. When she had arrived at the Belgium border crossing, a Belgium Highway Patrol Officer had been waiting, not to give her a speeding ticket but to escort her to Brussels. With the powerful BMW Police Motorcycle leading the way, Kelly Summers had arrived at the hotel by 1500 hours.

Inspector Devoss Minsart of the Brussels Police Department had greeted Kelly Summers when she arrived and had escorted her to Randy's suite, "Monsieur Baldwin's whereabouts after the conference indicated that he had returned to the hotel immediately after the end of the conference itself. How or when he departed the hotel is still unknown."

The hotel staff had originally attempted to check on Randy as requested, but found the electronic lock damaged and inoperable. In the end, working with the Brussels Fire Department, the hotel staff had finally gained entry to the suite to find it in disarray and Baldwin's laptop smashed. Inspector Minsart had been called to the scene by the local beat officers.

The Inspector continued, "Monsieur Baldwin, made a phone call for room service and placed a meal order shortly after 1900 hours on Friday, then shortly before 2000 hours the front desk received a call purportedly from the monsieur stating that he wanted to extend his stay through the weekend. The service staff noted that the "Do Not Disturb" sign was on the door throughout the weekend and was still there when the door was removed by the fire department."

Kelly turned to view the meal cart the looked at the inspector, "What about the waiter who delivered the meal?" Inspector Minsart replied, "The waiter has gone missing, Madam. We already have had his apartment checked, but he was not there. His absence was noted after the meal delivery to Monsieur Baldwin's suite." Kelly Summers surveyed the room once again and replied, "Well then Inspector, I would suggest that this hotel be thoroughly searched. I suspect the waiter will be found here somewhere." About to turn and leave, Kelly Summers saw a partially open cabinet door, and with the toe of her shoe she opened it, revealing a safe.

Kelly Summers looking about found the representative for the hotel standing nearby, "Would you please provide the override code for that safe. I would like to see its contents."

Monday, August 28th 1700 hours, Apartment of Noir, Paris, France

Corey Baldwin climbed the staircase then approached the door to Mireille and Kirika's apartment. Hearing the soft music from within, he knocked on the door and waited to be granted entry after identifying himself.

Kirika Yumura opening the door looked at Corey standing in the doorway and ushered him inside. Mireille Bouquet looked up from her laptop computer and could see the facial expression, "Young Corey, please take a seat. What is troubling you?"

Monday, August 28th 1900 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

It was 1300 hours in Atlanta, the afternoon sun baking the hot skyline of Cobb County even more as Gina Baldwin addressed the Paris and Tokyo offices by video conference, "As you know by now, my husband Randy has gone missing under mysterious circumstances in Belgium. I want all field offices to review current active cases and those that have been closed to review any persons involved in those cases that have been suspected of criminal activities or found to have been involved in criminal activities. At this time there has been no communications received from Randy since last Friday or those who may be involved in his disappearance have yet to make contact."

Mireille spoke, "Mrs. Baldwin, I have concerns that others may be targeted." Gina Baldwin replied, "Until we can determine that precisely, I have heightened our security. Mr. Carl Greensand is in New York, looking after Ashley along with the New York Police Department. As for myself, I am in good hands."

Kirika Yumura replied, "Who is looking after you Mrs. Baldwin?" A familiar voice replied off-camera as its owner walked into the picture, "I am Ms. Yumura." Sheriff Phil Nagel coming into view stood slightly to the side of Gina.

Sheriff Phil Nagel, longtime friend of Randy Baldwin since childhood and a former Navy SEAL looked into the camera, the concern evident "We have the farmhouse locked down and under 24 hour surveillance. Gina for the time being will be commuting by helicopter so to minimize any attempts. The babies are safe as well. If kidnapping is a goal they will have to go through me first."

Gina spoke, "Lucio any word from Kelly Summers?" As Lucio stood to reply the door to the conference room opened and Kelly Summers walked in. "Gina? I have both good and bad news."

Kelly Summers paused and turned to the twins, "Irena, Nina. In my car in the trunk and back seat there are several boxes. Please bring them up" Tossing to keys to Irena who hurried past with her sister; Kelly Summers waited till the door closed, "Gina. The missing waiter was found deceased in the basement, stripped of his uniform and stuffed into a laundry basket. A surveillance tape showed the replacement waiter in the freight elevator with the serving cart, but a direct view of his face could not be obtained."

Gina replied, "Ok what is the good news?" Kelly Summers replied, "Randy was working on something before the meal was delivered. The laptop he had is pretty much scrap and I suspect the hard drive is damaged beyond any sort of meaningful recovery, but I did find the CD's he was working on along with his backup hard drive in the room safe. We might be able to learn something from that."

Monday, August 28th 1400 hours, Julliard School of Music, New York City

Ashley Baldwin rested her fingers on the keys as the final note faded. Her instructor smiled and congratulated her on the performance then standing the instructor looking at an observation widow nodded. Foundation Investigator Carl Greensand, a retired New York City Homicide Detective getting up from his seat entered the practice room and joined Ashley Baldwin as she gathered her possessions to head for the next class.

Carl standing next to her spoke, "Your mother has asked that for the time being, that you keep a low profile till the situation is resolved." Ashley replied, "Mr. Greensand. I will do as she asks. Has there been any further word?" Carl replied, "Ms. Summers returned in the last hour with your step-fathers possessions to Paris. The Paris office is coordinating every thing for right now, and your mother's own security is being taken care of by Sheriff Nagel so there is no need to worry and I will be close-by and so will several others. My old friends in NYPD are helping out with this."

Day and Time Unknown

Getting no response to his pounding on the door, Randy returned to the cot. His shoes had been removed and replaced with slip on shoes. His belt was missing as well. Isolation would be the best description to his current predicament, as being unable to tell whether it was day or night or even what day, Randy looked at the concrete walls that made up his prison and mused, "Either they are well aware of my background or they are trying to break me down." The metal clank of the small door signaled that he was getting a delivery. Shuffling to the cell door, he viewed the small plate which had chicken and rice but nothing else and spoke "Hey you forgot the napkin!" as he removed the plate, the panel clanged shut. Randy mused, "Obviously no one has a sense of humor."

Monday, August 28th 2100 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

Alfred Stolzberg viewed the monitor, "The conference was to plan future financial aid to third world countries. Instead of individual countries providing individual aid, the goal was to coordinate private individual donations to provide the financial aid in one pot, from where it would be distributed. It also would benefit in that fashion of tracking the expenditures much more closely."

Corey Baldwin tapped the mouse, highlighting another column "My father had apparently accessed the internet to retrieve the data on the left. Based on the file time stamps, he was comparing the figures to the new distribution formulas. My father apparently discovered several discrepancies." Alfred looking at the separate windows agreed, "But which ones? Corey lets leave this for the accounting department to do a forensic breakdown. They tackle figures all the time; they are rather good at what they do and its time for them to earn their pay. Dump the files to the storage server so they can access them, and then dump the CD data files as well. Perhaps by morning they will have some answers for us. Now get your sisters and go home." Doing as ordered, Corey Baldwin left with Irena and Nina. Declining a ride all three teens took public transportation much to the consternation of Kelly Summers and Noir.

Tuesday, August 29th 0500 hours, Belgium and France Border Crossing

Irena downshifted and accelerated from the border crossing and steering the Land Rover towards the first exit within Belgium glanced into the rearview mirror, "There is no one behind us Corey."

Corey replied, "That's good sister. Stay to the side roads. It may take us longer to get there, but it makes it harder for them to find us. And Irena please watch your speed."

Tuesday, August 29th 0630 hours, Baldwin Guest House, Paris, France

Kelly Summers reread the note on the kitchen table with displeasure then spoke to Mireille and Kirika, "We were scammed. Those conniving teenagers must have doubled back after we left the office and retrieved the Land Rover. The night duty officer reported that Irena had signed the vehicle out at 2200 hours."

Mireille replied, "It would not have mattered either way. They would have obtained transportation in one form or another. As it stands at least we know they are in the Land Rover."

Kirika Yumura replied, "But they will be off the main highway. They are taking side roads and even country roads that would be deemed useless to patrol by law enforcement. Though it is considered slow on normal pavement the Land Rover, is perfectly suited for unpaved roads. I believe Irena has had suitable practice for such conditions considering that her step-father has a Hummer."

Kelly Summers agreed, "Considering her driving style, I am surprised she would not be driving recklessly but with Corey and Nina with her they will be on their guard to keep themselves unobtrusive as possible. We better get to the office and tell Lucio and Alfred what is going on then get to Belgium ourselves. God help us if the teens have armed themselves."

Day and Time Unknown

Waking up, Randy turned over onto his side gathering his thoughts then swung his feet to the ground. The crackle of a speaker came to his ears, the voice electronically altered spoke, "I hope that your stay has been so far pleasant Mr. Baldwin?"  
Searching for the source of the voice but giving up he replied, "The chicken was a tad bit dry and the rice was mushy and there was no napkin. Eating the rice by hand was messy."

The voice replied, "A sense of humor, which seems to serve you well. You are likely wondering why you are here are you not?" Randy replied, "The thought has crossed my mind several times. Considering the line of work I am in, I was a bit surprised to find myself here, where ever it is we are."

The voice replied, "You voiced concern over some figures before you left the conference, but many largely ignored the concerns. However I did not, and as a result I could ill afford you conducting an inquiry into financial going on's." Randy replied "Then you are aware of my background then?" The voice replied, "I know that you do financial investigations on occasion as a free lancer, but little else."

Randy pondered that statement then smiled as the answer came across his mind, "They don't know about the Foundation. This just might work but then again, they could come in and shoot me and be done with it."

"So you are not aware of my connection with a certain foundation then?" The voice replied, "Which one Mr. Baldwin?" Randy looked up towards one the cameras and replied, "You are obviously clueless and a dimwit to boot. Do a Google search for the Baldwin Foundation and when you find the web site, I suggest you take a very close look at the founder, and then reconsider how you are treating me."

Randy adjusting his position on the cot continued, "Since I don't know how long I have been here, I can pretty much guess that my foundation investigators are already searching for me. Oh yeah how about a decent meal this time, since I have not been served what passes for breakfast, please have coffee, eggs, and toast with bacon with prepared. Sunny side up for the eggs please and I would like some decent eating utensils too, which I promise to return." With no reply from the electronic voice, Randy surmised that he had just dumped a bombshell of sorts on them. Lying back on the cot, Randy hoped they would do the eggs right.

Tuesday, August 29th 0730 hours, Ukkel, Belgium

The interrogator ran his hand across his face in disbelief and shock. The American was not being boastful. Turning back to the camera monitor, he increased the magnification of the camera and zoomed onto Baldwin's face with its fourth day of beard growth. So it was the Randy Baldwin. Baldwin's Foundation did more than simple investigations. But why was not news of his disappearance in the news? The interrogator picked up the phone and pressed the intercom button, "Please see to it that my guest is fed much better this time and include eating utensils. He has requested eggs, sunny side up with toast and bacon and provide him some coffee as well." Listening to the reply, the interrogator angrily replied, "Do as I say! Is that understood?" Slamming the phone down, he returned to the computer monitor and began reading more about his involuntary guest.

Tuesday, August 29th 0800 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris France

Lucio had dismissed Alfred Stolzberg to oversee the required tasks then ensuring the door was locked turned to Kelly Summers and Noir, "Belgium authorities confirmed the Land Rover crossed the border at 0500 hours this morning on the main highway to Brussels. There were three occupants, one male and two females, all teens. They stated their purpose as to visit their uncle for a hiking trip. The customs officers inspected the vehicle and found nothing unusual and allowed them to proceed. They noted back packs in the rear of the vehicle during inspection but did not see the need to search them. A dog trained in the detection of both explosives and drugs gave the Land Rover a clean bill of health, so we know at least at that point they are not armed."

Kelly Summers replied, "They don't need guns. Those three given what training they have been exposed to would give a lot of people a run for their money." Kirika interrupted, "Given the original nature of the twins, they will let little stand in their way. They are with Corey are now actively hunting for their step-father. If they get a lead to where he may be being held, they will go in without second thought."

Lucio Magnus replied, "Then I suggest that all three of you get to Brussels before all hell breaks loose and try to locate and contain them. I am having Alfred contact Inspector Minsart with the Brussels Police, to have him assist in locating the Land Rover. I have instructed that they are not to be approached under any circumstances except by our own people. We are running short of time. Lets get moving on this."

After the women departed, Lucio Magnus picked up the phone and dialed a number, "This is Magnus. Advise the others that Monsieur Baldwin's whereabouts are still unknown. His step-children have taken it upon themselves to search for him. It is imperative we find who is behind this."

Replying to the voice on the phone Lucio replied, "Yes. Aid them when necessary but do not approach unless absolutely necessary, Baldwin's safety is our primary concern as is the remainder of his family. Baldwin stumbled into something we were not aware of and someone is going to great lengths to maintain his silence. Also Noir is now active as is Investigator Summers. Do not fail us."

Hanging the phone up, Lucio acknowledged the knock on his door and stood as Alfred Stolzberg followed by a foundation accountant entered his office. Alfred held up a printout, "Lucio? We might have some answers. Take a look at this."


	2. Noir Bobol Ch2

NOIR

Chapter Two

Bobol

By Steve Edward

Tuesday, August 29th 0930 hours, Brussels, Belgium

Nina Baldwin strolled into the main entrance of Hotel Le Châtelain and requested to speak to the manager. After identifying herself, she had a private meeting then escorted to her step-fathers former suite she viewed the interior. Asking several other questions and being taken to meet additional hotel staff, Nina Baldwin satisfied that what she wanted to know had been answered slipped out the back entrance, just as Inspector Minsart and a bevy of police officers entered the front.

Inspector Minsart cursing under his breath raced out the back to try to catch the teenager, but only saw the tail lights of the Land Rover as it rounded the corner and disappeared from view. A police dragnet of the area failed to locate the Land Rover.

Tuesday, August 29th 1100 hours, Police Headquarters, Brussels, Belgium

Inspector Devoss Minsart looking out his office window turned back to his guests, "His step-children appear to be very determined." Mireille Bouquet herself having already expected such behavior replied, "They are rather close to their step-father, even more so since two of them are adopted." Inspector Minsart replied, "The twin who called herself Nina, had asked to be taken to her step-fathers suite and then asked to speak with several of the service personnel privately, which was done. I had been called by the manager and told that she was speaking with his staff. Of course Monsieur Stolzberg had spoken to me minutes earlier and I hastened to the hotel, but arrived too late to stop them. I saw a Land Rover matching the description of vehicle you are looking for driving rapidly down the alley, but by the time we could get our officers alerted to the vehicle's location it somehow slipped through."

Kelly Summers replied, "Inspector, don't worry about it. At least we know the step-children are here. Did by chance you learn which of the service staff Nina Baldwin spoke to?" Inspector Minsart replying, "Yes, Madam Summers I did. Ms. Baldwin spoke with the service staff responsible for the laundry." Kirika Yumura spoke, "Do you have photographs of the room?" The inspector handed the stack of photographs to Kirika who flipped them aside quickly then stopped as she held a photograph of the bed, "The bed sheets and bed spreads? Are they taken from the hotel to be cleaned somewhere else?"

Tuesday August 29th 0500 hours, Baldwin Farm, Lula, Hall County, Georgia

Gina Baldwin sitting at her husbands desk in the study listened as both Lucio Magnus and Alfred Stolzberg tried to comfort her long distance. Gina replied, "Gentlemen, I am not blaming anyone over this. I should have expected this with them, but not Corey. But since all three are obviously in Belgium we at least know they are somewhere in Brussels."

Alfred replied, "Randy may have stumbled onto financial fraud that is involving loans to third world countries. The conference was just that, to establish a central repository for aid loans similar to the World Bank. The account department did a full review of the proposal and looking at previous figures things did not add up."

Gina, her attention drawn to that statement replied, "If that is the case then contact the organizers. Have them provide a list of all attendees and back track them to their respective countries. See if anyone else by chance is missing and get back to me."

Lucio replied, "We have already done so Madam Baldwin and so far no others have been reported missing or unaccounted for. Randy by chance was invited by a member of a French bank and attended in his place. I believe they had no idea who they kidnapped, but in all likelihood do have that knowledge now."

Gina Baldwin paused briefly as Else F. Conroy entered the study with a female deputy sheriff. Else smiled, "The ride is ready Mrs. Baldwin." Gina nodded and replied to Lucio, "Keep whoever you have digging, dig even more. I am on my way to Atlanta and will be monitoring what is going on. No matter how trivial, please keep me informed. Goodbye."

Time and Date Unknown

His wish had been granted, it had been the first decent meal he had eaten in several days. Of course as promised, he returned the utensils and the coffee cup. What some failed to realize that even though he had no actual time piece, he had his own built-in time piece and it had been his facial beard; its growth now long enough he could gauge the length of it and guessed his total time of captivity. Randy returned to the cot in the shuffling walk musing to himself it had been more or less four days.

Tuesday, August 29th 1330 hours, Brussels, Belgium

Corey and the twins Irena and Nina were sitting at an outdoor café, with their back packs lying nearby. The Land Rover parked in a multi-level parking garage was hidden from casual view. Nina's quick survey of the suite had paid off despite the risk. The service workers at the hotel had told Nina that the sheets and bed spreads were taken off premise for through cleaning and they had even provided the name of the company that did it.

Irena swallowing a bite of a ham sandwich spoke, "It was likely father was taken from the hotel in a laundry cart. Once away from the hotel, they whoever abducted him then transferred him to another vehicle." Corey replied, "You are likely correct Sis. Father would not have necessarily gone of his own volition. It was done in a rush and sadly an innocent man is dead because of their actions. We must of course find father, but also find those responsible for the waiter's death."

A shadow passing across the table stopped and the figure blocking the sunlight pulled a chair to the table and joined the trio. The young Belgium teen holding his hands in supplication before him spoke in French, "I am sorry to intrude. My name is Clementius, are any of you named Baldwin?"

Nina turning to confront the brash intruder was stopped by Corey as he replied, "No Sis, don't. Yes we are the Baldwins'." Clementius replied "Word of your search has spread to many and you are no longer alone," as Clementius held a hand up, the sight of the ring was enough for Corey to reply "Can you help us find the company where the laundry is done for the hotel?"

Clementius replied, "There is no need. Others have already searched the business. Someone did locate the driver of the truck who admitted to being paid to pickup a laundry basket from the hotel. He was instructed to make a brief stop and not to look out of the vehicle under any circumstances. We have the location where he made the stop. Would you like to come?" The trio rising from their seats all nodded as one and picking up their back packs followed Clementius.

Tuesday, August 29th 1400 hours, Brussels, Belgium, Cleaning Company

The sight of the trussed up driver, would have been cause for concern to Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura but Kelly Summers display of womanly anger had visibly shaken Inspector Minsart when Summers had picked up the hapless driver slamming him into the interior sidewall of his truck. Mireille noted that Kelly was not holding back and stepped in to stop the rough treatment.

Mireille placed her hand on Kelly's arm, "Enough Ms. Summers." Turning to Kirika she nodded and Kirika speaking rapid fire in the Dutch language began her own interrogation.

Five minutes later, at Kirika's direction Kelly Summers let the now thoroughly frightened driver fall to the floor of the truck. Stepping away then leaving the truck the women gathered around Inspector Minsart, "Well at least the step-children did not do that to him," as Kelly Summers watched as a Brussels police officer struggled with the bindings holding the driver.

Kirika spoke, "He admitted to taking a laundry cart from the hotel and being paid to take it to a certain area. He had been instructed not to look out of the vehicle during the stop and when he heard the pounding on the side of the truck he was to leave." Inspector Minsart replied, "Ok. So he made the pickup and the drop and left, but if Baldwin's step-children did not do that to him then who did?" Mireille Bouquet replied, "I know who did, but it is irreverent at this point. Kirika what was the address he gave you?"

Time and Date Unknown

The disembodied electronic voice that Randy heard, ordered him to get on his knees and face away from the door and place his hands behind his back. Randy Baldwin replied, "So are we going on a trip?" There was no humor in the reply, "If you do not comply you will die where you sit." Taking that as a yes, Randy shuffled to where he had been directed to kneel and placed his hands behind his back. Hearing the door opening, he felt the cold steel of a handcuff being placed on his wrist then a cloth being forcefully place on his mouth and nose. The last thought he had was "Oh nuts not again…"

Tuesday, August 29th 1600 hours, South of Brussels, Belgium

Clementius directed Irena to pull to the side of the highway then exited the Land Rover, "Monsieur Baldwin, I regret I can not travel further with you but if you continue to the next intersection take the right fork. We believe you may find what you seek. Good luck to all of you." Stepping away from the vehicle, Clementius waved farewell as the vehicle drove away. Waiting for it to disappear from view, Clementius opened his cell phone and dialed a programmed number. When the voice answered he replied in Dutch, "I made the decision to approach the step-children, but they were receptive to my assistance. They are headed for the general area now. Please have the others keep watch. I find Irena and Nina both rather pretty and Corey to be a rather intelligent conversationalist." Disconnecting, Clementius descended the embankment of the highway and disappeared from view.

An hour behind the Land Rover, Kelly Summers driving the Audi broke free of city traffic and pressed the accelerator to the floor as Mireille closed her cell phone. Mireille spoke "The Soldats are involved. Kelly cursing under her breath as she switched lanes to pass slower traffic replied, "The Soldats? You mean they kidnapped Randy by accident?"

Mireille replied, "No. They were not involved in the kidnapping and were appalled at such behavior. Lucio called them to request assistance in finding our wandering teenagers. A Soldat, made contact with them nearly two hours ago and gave them information on where Randy might be found. The twins and Corey are on their way there now."

Kelly switching lanes again replied, "Then it was the Soldats who trussed up the driver?" Kirika replied, "Yes Ms. Summers that is correct. The driver described those who tied him up as two adult men. They asked the same questions as we did, so we can assume that the Soldats are very much involved and interested in Baldwin's safety and the safety of his step-children."

Kelly replied "Ok I'll bite Mireille. Why are they suddenly interested in Randy's welfare?" Mireille replied, "Baldwin is still considered an outsider by many within the Soldats, but one that can be trusted to safeguard certain secrets. He has come to know the inner workings of the Soldats and of course Noir rather too well, but he uses the knowledge wisely."

Tuesday, August 29th 1630 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

Lucio looking briefly into the camera and monitor snapped his briefcase shut and spoke, "Madam Baldwin. Information has been obtained to where your husband may be found. Kelly Summers and her associates are on their way there now, but it will be at least an hour before they can catch up to the twins and Corey." Alfred Stolzberg standing next to Lucio spoke, "Gina, Lucio has hired two trustworthy pilots to fly the Gulfstream to Brussels. Lucio leaves in 5 minutes."

Gina Baldwin leaning against the desktop replied "Well don't waste any further words. If it becomes necessary, I'll bring the damn Hercules to Belgium to get him. Just get him and my children back safe Lucio and convey to your friends to do the same."

Lucio acknowledged the request and closed the connection as Alfred looked on. Alfred spoke, "Monsieur Magnus? I have largely ignored the odd interactions that have taken place here, but who or whomever our additional friends may be, please give them my thanks." Lucio exiting the conference turned to Alfred and replied, "I will do so Monsieur Stolzberg. Good afternoon sir."

Time and Date Unknown

Still somewhat drowsy, Randy Baldwin after he regained consciousness took stock of what he felt and heard. Lying on his side, he felt the cold metal beneath him. The sound of the motor was of a diesel engine, small displacement with a turbo. He heard no conversation.

The hood that had been placed on his head blocked his vision and any visible light. The rough ride soon smoothed out, then what felt like they had crossed railroad tracks and coming to a brief stop the vehicle turned and accelerated, the driver quickly shifting through the gears as Randy counted. Five Speed.

The ride lasted for a short period, no more than ten minutes, based on a mental time count. Feeling the ride change again, returning to unpaved road the sound of gravel passing beneath the tires. Then the vehicle halted. Randy braced himself for what was going to happen next.

Hearing doors opening, Randy was dragged out of the vehicle and someone undid the confining leg chains from his ankles. Staying limp, he was bent over then felt the handcuffs being removed. Then with hands under each of his armpits he was dragged across the gravel then feeling grass, he was brought to a stop. Still staying limp and keeping his eyes closed, he felt the hood being yanked off his head and then he was pushed. Unable to react, he tumbled down an embankment to a small stream below, where he landed fortunately upright. The cold water a shock to his system caused him to involuntarily flinch. The gunning of the motor told him that the vehicle was leaving.

Randy waited for the sound of the vehicle to fade, then gingerly raised himself out of the water and looked at his wrist and smiled. The old Seiko had been put back onto his wrist and for the first time he knew what day it was and the time. It was Tuesday, August 29th 1735 hours. Trying to climb out of the creek, he fell back into the cold water and inwardly groaned as his right ankle added to his share of pain; "Now if I can just figure out where the hell I am, maybe I can get somewhere which I really want to be."

Tuesday, August 29th 1815 hours, South of Brussels, Belgium

The three women surrounding the teens conveyed their anger with Kelly Summers standing toe to toe with Corey Baldwin, "Young man? Do you realize just how much worry you have caused all of us including your mother? Just what heavens name were all of you thinking?" Corey returned the look and replied "I was thinking of my father. Don't push it, Ms. Summers." Kelly Summers mouth agape looked on in shock.

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura were holding their own respective conversations and finding that the Baldwin twins were being just as stubborn. Well aware of the twin's abilities, Mireille and Kirika were standing out of easy reach. Their body language signaled their intense displeasure at being stopped. It had taken a threat from Mireille to shoot out the tires on the Land Rover to make the teens stop. None of them were very happy.

Randy finding he had twisted his ankle had found a fallen branch and turning it into a make shift crutch had surveyed the terrain. Picking a northerly direction, he had been hobbling along till he reached pavement, then turning onto the side of the roadway he continued his travel.

Largely ignoring the passing countryside, Randy listened for sounds of approaching vehicles but heard none, but he was beginning to hear voices. They were not conversing normally either. Rounding the bend he took in the sight of the gathering on the side of the road and mused, "I wonder who is arguing. Oh well I hope they are in the mood to help, because my feet are killing me."

In the gathering darkness, Mireille continued to argue with Irena "Young woman that is enough. Now get into the car." Irena standing her ground replied, "No I will not and you can not make me. Leave us now, we must find father!" Kirika was finding that talking to Nina was not having the desired effect and stepped towards her, "Do not force me, Nina! Remember the last time." Nina smiled and assumed a defensive stance then replied "I remember well. Come to me Master."

Randy Baldwin stopped and blinked at the scene and mused, "Ok. I am having a really bad dream and I should wake up about now or this is really happening."

Realizing that every one was about to square off including his step-son, Randy peered into the Audi and smiled then removed the Glock, which belonged to Kelly Summers.

The view of what was taking place blocked by the Land Rover, Randy stepped around and croaked a greeting but the arguments were drowning him out. In dismay, Randy took aim at the embankment and fired.

The gunfire had the desired effect; Mireille spun and aimed her Walther P-99 in the direction as did Kirika Yumura with her Beretta. Kelly realizing her weapon was still in the car, dived and brought the teens down as a group.

Mireille eased her finger off the trigger as did Kirika. Both women looked at the apparition then Mireille spoke "Monsieur Baldwin?"

Randy seemed to smile at them and gave a thumb up then promptly fell over barely missing the fender of the Land Rover. It was 1830 hours.

Tuesday, August 29th 2100 hours, Private Clinic, Brussels, Belgium

Lucio Magnus stood within the waiting room observing the rear doors of the private ambulance being thrown open and then the stretcher being removed that bore Randy Baldwin. Turning back to another window the head lights of the Land Rover and the Audi parked side by side switched off and the doors of the vehicles opened.

The doctor standing next to Lucio excused himself and hurried after the gurney bearing his patient. The briefing chart handed to the doctor from the ambulance attendant, as he hurried past.

Lucio with cane in hand strolled to the entry door and planted himself in the path of Corey Baldwin as the teenager ran into the waiting room. Trying to side step Lucio, Corey found his movement blocked, "Please get out of the way." Lucio replied, "No young man, I shall not. Now sit down in a chair before something happens." Kelly Summers slid to a stop and watched the stare down.

Lucio looking down at Corey reiterated the command, "Young man, I will not repeat myself again. SIT!" Corey replied, "Yes sir." Then taking a seat as directed was joined by his step-sisters who also looked rather crossed.

Smacking the brass tip of his cane on the floor, Lucio Magnus wheeled about and walked down the hall speaking as he did so, "Young children, your father is not going to be happy with your behavior when he wakes up. Madam Bouquet, Madam Summers and Madam Yumura you have my permission to shoot them if they get out of their seats, but please do it outside. This is a clinic after all."

He had been in and out of consciousness during the ride in the ambulance; the ambulance attendant a female paramedic comforted him during the ride. Waking up again while being wheeled down the hallway the overhead lights his only view, he felt the gurney turn and then coming to a rest next to a table, he heard a number count then was lifted from the gurney and set down gently as possible. The talking head that appeared introduced himself as a doctor in flawless English, a British accent more precisely then he passed out again.

The doctor turned to the nurse, "Full blood work stat." Checking the monitors once again, the doctor stepped away briefly and approached Lucio, "First and foremost is sheer exhaustion, coupled with hypothermia. Then the aftereffect of what was used to render him unconscious. I will do x-rays to verify, but the bruising found and the lacerations on the rear of his head are consistent with being struck by a blunt object with considerable force. He may have a concussion to boot.

The doctor continued, "He is a victim of incarceration. The welts around his ankles indicate he had at one point sported leg irons and of course bracelets for his wrists. From the length of growth of his facial hair, I would place him being held captive at least 4 days with very little food or water provided. He was lucky to have been found." Lucio Magnus replied, "You could say he found us."

Tuesday, August 29th 1530 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Atlanta, Georgia

Gina Baldwin listened to the speaker phone as Lucio spoke, "Madam Baldwin, your husband is being treated at a private clinic here in Brussels. He is suffering from various maladies including a possible concussion, being drugged and some rather rough treatment at the hands of his former captors, who we have not been able to identify. Then there is the matter of your children, Corey has become rather challenging to handle as have the twins. Noir and Kelly Summers nearly came to blows with them when they forced them to stop the Land Rover."

Sheriff Phil Nagel raised an eyebrow over that comment but remained silent as Gina replied, "Corey is likely reacting over concern for his father as are the twins, but just in case would there be any way to put them on a plane back to the United States?" Lucio sounding slightly alarmed replied, "I dare say Madam Baldwin that if we tried that, they would find someway to get back here or to Paris. They will not leave of their own accord and Corey and the twins both have so much voiced that they have a score to settle." Phil Nagel reached for the mute button, "Hold on a second there Mr. Magnus," then he muted the speaker.

Phil Nagel spoke, "I have a lot of leave time on the books and Jill is not doing anything. Let me call her and have her take care of Olivia and Harmony. You get your pilots and charter something that can fly the distance one way. If I recall, Randy flew the Gulfstream to Paris and this Mr. Magnus hired some pilots to fly the Gulfstream to Brussels. I'll be going with you Gina. It is about time to repay a debt to Randy that I owe him."

Taking the mute button off, Gina spoke "Lucio, I and a friend will be coming to Belgium by morning. Would you see to it that arraignments are made to pick us up from the airfield where you have the Gulfstream at? I will put you on hold briefly so you can give that information to Martha here in Atlanta." Tapping the intercom and speaking with Martha Edelstein, the office manger for the Atlanta office Gina briefed her then closing the intercom rose to her feet, "Mr. Nagel if you will lead the way. We need to go home and pack."

At 1830 hours the chartered corporate jet with Gina Baldwin, Phil Nagel and pilots Kay Milroy and Else F. Conroy flying as passengers lifted off from Briscoe Field in Gwinnett County. Jill Nagel accompanied by a female deputy sheriff turned to see what Olivia and Harmony had just said shook her head in astonishment, "Gina warned me, but I did not believe her." Japanese from Olivia and French from Harmony as Jill put the barrowed Suburban into drive, the giggling babies in their elevated perches watched as the world passed by.

Wednesday, August 30th 0700 hours, Private Clinic, Brussels, Belgium

When Randy woke up again, his first sight of anyone was of Phil Nagel dressed in civvies sitting next to the bed reading the New York Times International Edition. Phil seeing movement on the bed turned and greeted Randy, "Hello sleepy head welcome back from La-La Land."

Croaking a response, Randy replied "Where the hell am I?" Phil Nagel discreetly pushing the call button replied, "Still in Brussels, but at a private clinic." Randy blinked, taking in the surroundings, "If this is Brussels, then what in heavens name are you doing here Phil?" Phil Nagel, Sheriff of Hall County, Georgia rising from his seat to allow a nurse to check Randy, he replied "For you, my friend. I came with Gina last night from the States."

The doctor requesting that Phil Nagel leave momentarily, closed the door as he left the room; coming down the hallway was Kelly Summers with Noir. Phil seeing the three women smiled, "Hope all of you had a good rest." Mireille Bouquet replied, "Better than expected. Gina said to expect you. How is Randy?"

Phil replied, "Just woke up, still a little bit on the woozy side. Considering what was injected into him, then inhaled and the crack on the head it's a miracle he still has the mental faculty to carry on a conversation." Phil Nagel then brought up the Baldwin children, "Ok, now tell me what went on with Corey and the twins. From Gina's conversation with Mr. Magnus it sound like you three nearly had to start a war with them. Is that true?"

Kelly Summers saw a nearby lounge and replied, "Mr. Nagel, you should perhaps be sitting down when you hear this. Something has come over all three and frankly we are at a loss to explain."

Phil Nagel turning towards the lounge replied, "Well I've got some time. It will be a while for the doctor to finish with Randy. Tell me what happened out there."

Gina Baldwin who had arrived at the clinic alone after Lucio Magus had dropped the remainder of her party at a nearby hotel had briefly visited her husband, and then took up the matter of the unruly teenagers. Utilizing the cafeteria, she prepared hot meals for everyone then dismissing Kelly Summers and Noir; Gina Baldwin began to talk to all three. No yelling, screaming, just a soothing mother to son and step-daughter talk.

Corey had explained his fears as had Irena and Nina. Gina not having seen Corey since Japan had seen the marked change in his appearance and demeanor and that of his step-sisters as well. As a former high school teacher, she had seen the same changes in other teenagers as they graduated from teenager to young adult to adulthood. The confidence building had helped all three, but as she explained to them there were limits that even they could not and should not cross. Gina realized that all three were at the crossroads to adulthood and they had arrived sooner than expected.

After getting all three bedded down, Gina herself went to bed and asleep on the borrowed cot, where Phil Nagel found her and adjusted her blanket Gina slept peacefully till daybreak.

Wednesday, August 30th 1000 hours, Private Clinic, Brussels, Belgium

The room was rather crowded, but Randy did not mind. At least he knew he was back amongst friends and loved ones. Phil Nagel seemingly unruffled by lack of sleep spoke, "Well Randy the hard part begins. We need to try to have you recall everything that happened to you, since last Friday."

Gina replied, "Phil is this necessary now?" as Phil Nagel setting a digital voice recorder down on the roll-around tray platform replied, "Yes it is. Inspector Minsart still has a murder case to deal with and we have to get the memories while they are still fresh." Randy spoke, "Gina. It is all right. I would do the same thing if in Phil's position." Phil nodded, "Ok. Let's begin at the conference. Who did you voice your concerns to about the loan figures and then we go to your hotel." Inspector Minsart taking a seat along side Sheriff Phil Nagel spoke, "Monsieur Baldwin please feel free to take a break when needed. Do not rush it."

Wednesday, August 30th 1400 hours, Private Clinic, Brussels, Belgium

Randy left out the minor detail of his step-children having the road side confrontation with Kelly Summers and Noir, since Inspector Minsart would likely raise an eyebrow over that with Randy having to fire a couple of rounds off to break it up. With Inspector Minsart now gone from the clinic, he could speak more freely.

Randy addressed all three teens, "Your mother already told me about her chat with you. I can understand your concern, but placing yourselves into a situation as this you provided an open invitation to trouble." Corey about to reply was stopped as Randy held up his hand, "I am not finished. Your mother and step-mother made the decision to accept Kirika Yumura as your instructor in martial arts. You three had faithfully followed Kirika's commands to the letter as well as those of Mireille Bouquet and Kelly Summers. Yet, when I arrive in Europe, you still obey them up to a point and though I end up in trouble, you disobeyed them when it came to becoming involved."

Nina interrupted, "But father, they never told us not to become involved. They only told us to go home." Randy sighed then replied, "Regardless if they told you or otherwise rushing off with little clue to my whereabouts was the wrong thing to do. What did you three expect to see? A sign with an arrow pointing "Your Step-Father is Here" and expect to find me that easily? Come on your three get real."

Corey replied, "We did it because, I knew it would force Mr. Magnus to muster additional help." Randy looked at the three young adults, "The Soldats?" Irena replied, "Yes, the Soldats. A young Soldat named Clementius made contact with us and told us to go to a certain place where we would find you."

Stunned at that statement, Randy pressed the call button and when the nurse replied to his call, Randy asked that Lucio Magnus come to his room immediately and then he dismissed the teenagers as Lucio walked into the room with Noir.

Lucio Magnus impeccably dressed as usual, sat at the end of the bed as Randy queried him. "Lucio how much did the Soldats know about my disappearance?" Lucio replied, "Very little at first. After they had been informed about your disappearance and notified about your step-children's wandering antics they focused their attention on locating you and getting your children back unharmed."

Randy replied, "Ok, how nice of them to do that. Irena told me a young Soldat named Clementius had approached them in Brussels and told them where they could find me. How did they know that and do they have an idea where I might have been held captive?"

Mireille replied, "The Soldats had come across information pertaining to where you were removed from the vehicle that took you from the hotel. A Soldat, we are not sure who it was made a connection with the vehicle that eventually transported you. Your captors likely started feeling the pressure from information that they had received about you or, I believe through third parties to release you. The Soldats were not very explicit on where to find you but that you were to be released where you could be found."

Randy remembering the tumble down the embankment into the creek replied, "Had I not been conscious when I landed in the creek and had I ended up face down I would have drowned. So much for being told to release me and where." Kirika replied, "But you survived and that is what counts." Randy replied, "Yeah I guess you are right. They could have easily put a bullet into my head and I could not have done anything about it."


	3. Noir Bobol Ch3

NOIR

Chapter Three

Bobol

By Steve Edward

Thursday, August 31st 0900 hours, Sheraton Hotel, Brussels, Belgium

Randy was thankful to be out of the clinic and into more comfortable surroundings as was Phil Nagel. The two men lounging in the sitting room were reading the transcribed interview conducted the day before. Randy get going back to the part where he recalled going over what he thought were railroad tracks, "Ok. I came to and felt the vehicle rocking back and forth then the thump-thump of what I thought were railroad tracks, then the road smoothed out. Then back onto gravel then it stopped and of course I get dumped unceremoniously down an embankment."

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura with Kelly Summers entered from the adjoining suite overheard the conversation. Mireille spoke "There is no railroad in the immediate area of that roadway. Perhaps you were mistaken."

Randy replied, "I wish. Maybe it was something else entirely." Kelly Summers spoke, "Maybe not railroad tracks but how about cattle grating?" Phil Nagel looked up, "Similar in sound. The grating would be wider. Cattle can not walk across because they would fall in. It still allows free entry and exit of vehicles with no gate to open or close." Kelly smiled, "Bingo."

Mireille replied, but that could be any number of entryways. How can we narrow it down?" Randy replied, "Simple. We recreate the ride in reverse, with a twist. We will have aerial support this time around." Calling the room where Kay Milroy and Else Conroy were staying Randy briefed them on his plan. Both women left for the airport.

Thursday, August 31st 1130 hours, South of Brussels, Belgium

Gina Baldwin stood next to her husband and looked down the embankment at the burbling creek that had nearly become his grave and she shivered at the thought, "They pushed you from up here and you ended up down there?" Randy nodded, "Yes that about sums it up," Overhead Kay Milroy and Else Conroy made a pass in the rented Ecureuil AS355 N, the sky blue color scheme matching the blueness of the Belgium sky.

Kay Milroy increasing the collective climbed skyward, "Well the boss was not kidding about the drop. He's lucky he did not break his freaking neck on the trip down." Else nodded, "You got that right. Comm's test is complete. Five by Five with Nina and Kelly, they are rolling."

With Randy lying down in the rear of the Land Rover, and Irena driving they began to backtrack from where Randy had been tossed to at least where he came to while in the vehicle that had carried him.

Gina cautioning Irena to maintain the 50 KMH cruising speed, the Land Rover followed by the Audi with Kelly Summers, Noir and Phil Nagel as passengers drove up the highway. Overhead the camera equipped AS355 N, began to observe the procession.

Corey jotted down all gateways that were passed and backed up by Nina who marked their position on a portable GPS tracker they continued until their step-father said to come to a halt. They were between two gates. All told the entire travel time had lasted 11 minutes and several seconds. The first gate had no cattle grating, but the second did and Irena drove over the grating then turned around and drove back out, their step-father spoke, "Ok. That definitely felt like it."

Kay Milroy pitching the helicopter over, headed west and what she and Else found even surprised them. Else calling over the radio spoke, "Well at the end of that road beyond the tree line that you see, is some type of old military compound. No vehicles are present and no one moving around on the ground. There are three wooden structures that have seen better days and slightly off to the north of those buildings is a low profile cement structure."

Listening to the radio traffic, Phil Nagel spoke to Kelly Summers "Ok. I've heard enough. Let's pay that place a visit. Lock and load." Followed by the Land Rover, Kelly Summers steered the Audi over the overgrown road. Slowing briefly before coming out of the tree line, Phil Nagel and Noir all bailed and headed separately to check the individual buildings with Kay and Else hovering overhead.

Randy fingered the Colt Combat Commander as Irena brought the Land Rover to a stop next to the Audi. One at a time, Mireille, Kirk and Phil exited the individual buildings giving a thumbs up signal that all were clear. Satisfied that no one was present, Randy with Corey at his side walked to the cement structure to check the interior with Phil Nagel and Noir.

Phil stooped to the ground, "Randy, tire tracks. Looks like someone had backed a vehicle up to the door." Randy stood back and surveyed the structure. Looks like a relic from World War II." Kelly Summers looking at the door "There is a German swastika or what's left of it." Mireille spoke, Randy we will go first stay here."

Randy called Kay Milroy while he was waiting, "Kay, do a quick survey further west and see if you can observe anything else then head back to the airport. I think we will be fine." Kay Milroy dipping the nose of the helicopter in reply sped off to the west as Kirika Yumura exited the building.

Kirika spoke, "You should see the interior," As Randy with Corey and the twins with Gina followed her inside. Phil Nagel stood to one side and pulled open a door, the electrical power still functioning illuminated the inside of the door. The door all too familiar to Randy as he entered what once had been his prison, Mireille Bouquet and Kelly Summers looked at the wall above a cot at the initials, "RMB" scratched into the cement.

Randy looked around then turned to where the cameras had been mounted. Both were now gone; only the wires were still visible, "Ok, so we found my little cell. Someone figured we would come looking and yanked everything out." The creak of the entrance door alerted those present that they had company, but the elderly voice calling out in Dutch asking who was there had Randy making motions to put the weapons away.

Exiting the building, Randy apologized to the elderly farmer for their trespassing but the man waved off any and welcomed them all to his modest farm. Eustatius walking slightly bent and a limp went to a battered truck and returned with Corey Baldwin carrying an ice chest.

Setting a stool on the ground Eustatius offering cold drinks explained the history of the old military compound. "The Germans had overrun Belgium like they had done everything else in Europe at the time. This is one of their old command and control centers. Those wood buildings served as barracks, store house and mess hall. Another building further over was the dispensary; it fell down after a tree landed on it."

Phil Nagel spoke, "I noticed it still had electrical power?" Eustatius replied, "Yes, I had it connected to the power grind and used to for storage for many years. I had at one time refrigeration units in there, to freeze things but when I did not need it anymore I sold those off. I guess I forgot about the power still being connected." Kelly Summers spoke, "When was the last time you were out here?" Eustatius scratching his forehead in thought replied, "It would have been two maybe three months ago. I have been ill till recent. This is the first time since being ill that I have been here." Randy thanking Eustatius for his hospitality and the history lesson decided he had heard enough, "I think I know enough now." Turning to Eustatius and putting his arm around the elderly man's shoulder, Randy walked Eustatius back to his truck and asked a couple of different questions altogether.

Thursday, August 31st 1500 hours, Sheraton Hotel, Brussels, Belgium

Randy Baldwin turned on the speaker phone, "Lucio? Any match?" Lucio Magnus back in Paris replied, "Yes, your assumption was correct. Eustatius's farm had nearly gone into foreclosure, but it was fortunate for him that a telecommunications company wanted to place a couple of towers on his land. He negotiated an advanced payment instead of a yearly payment as is traditionally done, so he could save the land, for his grand-children."

Lucio continued, "You should know that a representative of that private bank was a participant in that conference. Coincidence, perhaps so but according to hospital records Eustatius was still in the hospital when the payment was made last week. It is what you American's might say counting your chickens before the eggs hatch?"

Randy replied, "He jumped the gun and thought they had the property in their pocket already. Do you have his name?" Lucio Magnus replied "Yes I do. It is Tiebout Pieter, he is a high ranking loan official for that bank and I surmise you are correct about the jumping the gun, he being at the conference all week would not know about the payment till at least Monday and that would have been the day they would have foreclosed."

Randy replied, "Ok. The bank did not foreclose, but the guy had to figure out by then that his little game was about to blow up in his face. The conference focused on funding issues, but since many of the European governments already provide funds to the World Banks; it would have created a double effort. The figures in the distribution tables that got my attention in the first place did not add up with previous funding requests."

Lucio replied, "There was good reason for that, because the funding had come from private investors. Depending on the number of investors willing to risk their monies, the more funds there is available. In this regard there is a significant difference between the traditionally accepted loans from the World Bank and this new effort. The loans have to be repaid; otherwise default could risk land and other property rights."

Randy spoke, "Then the loans would be backed up by natural resources that the governments may control. If they default, then the lien holder would gain access to areas rich in developmental resources and would be able to use the profits that are generated to pay themselves back." Lucio replying, "That Monsieur Baldwin is how one would circumvent obstacles in development."

Phil Nagel listening to the conversation interrupted, "It sounds deceptive. Surely the governments receiving the loans would object to such terms?" Lucio Magnus replied "Not necessarily Monsieur Nagel, not if the government officials were involved in bobol."

Phil Nagel with a perplexed look replied, "What the heck is a bobol?" Randy Baldwin spoke, "It's a financial term for financial corruption or corrupt behavior comes from the Caribbean. Usually associated with bribes and the acceptance thereof, and those taking the bribes tend to turn a blind eye towards illicit activities."

Phil spoke, "Ok so this Pieter fellow is likely planning a way to get around certain obstacles. Now how do we get further information? Just having the so called data is nothing without hard evidence." Mireille interrupted, "We might be able to provide some enlightenment."

Mireille Bouquet spoke, "We were in Knokke-Heist, Belgium, three years ago tracking down an arms dealer. He had been selling weapons and explosives to extremists. The arms dealer had been paid through funds channeled through such a loan program, which was being managed from Brussels by a private financial group; who in turn were using the extremists to destabilize a certain region."

Gina Baldwin sat up as though she had been hit by lightening, "I remember that. That was when I and Randy had to go to France, to stop the twins…" Randy replied, "Don't remind me of that," while glancing at Kirika. Phil Nagel spoke "Oh yeah that's when Randy "shot" Kirika with the tranquilizer by accident…" Kirika Yumura remembering that event spoke, "Monsieur Baldwin asked not to have that brought up again." Kirika, tapping her foot on the floor, while coldly staring at Phil Nagel was enough to shut him up.

Lucio Magnus sensing Kirika's quiet anger replied and changed the subject, "Noir was able to provide additional information however we could not act on it at the time, but perhaps now we can." Sound of typing came across the open line then Magnus spoke, "There is a gathering scheduled tomorrow night for those participants in the original conference to hammer out their contributions to the fund. If we get an insider in that meeting then we might be able to realize that goal of bringing it to the attention of the authorities."

Randy replied, "Well that's nice, but we don't have an invitation." Magnus replied, "Oh but we do." Gina spoke, "Lucio, if my husband puts in an appearance there they will likely know the game is up. They have already covered most of their tracks."

Randy replied, "Not all of them. Lucio, how did that invitation come?" Lucio chuckled, "You friend at the French Bank passed it along this morning." Randy turned to Phil Nagel, "Lucio. Work your magic and create a deep cover background. It will have to withstand a rigorous background check, both personal and financial." Phil Nagel looked at Randy, "Oh heck no. I do not know anything about banking!" Randy smiling while he stood and turned to Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura, "Just where did I say you needed a banking background. I am sure that your assistants will be able to help with any decisions that may be needed." Mireille and Kirika both nodded and walking to Phil who involuntarily rose from the chair as Mireille placed her hand on his arm, "We must do something about your wardrobe."

Gina watched as Phil was escorted from the suite, "If Jill finds out about this…" Randy chuckled, "Jill knows very well that there will be no hanky panky with those two. Besides by tomorrow, Phil will be on paper a multi-millionaire and one looking for a place to invest some extra cash. Lucio alert the Atlanta office and have them set up that dummy suite and the same goes for you in Paris. I want Pieter to believe that he is about to receive a lot of cold hard cash." Lucio replied, "It will take twelve hours, but will be done."

Friday, September 1st 0830 hours, Sheraton Hotel, Brussels, Belgium

Phil Nagel's transformation into a multi-millionaire was complete. Gina Baldwin cast a womanly eye upon him and smiled, "That will definitely scream money." Phil looking at himself in the full length mirror replied, "I do not want to even hazard a guess what this suit cost, but I have a feeling it's a lot more than my monthly salary at the sheriffs department."

Mireille Bouquet attired in a two piece soft blue business suit studied her appearance, "Being an assistant has its perks." Kirika Yumura's attire, of a black pant suit would suggest to those who saw her that she was of the protective type. Her role was personal body guard.

Randy Baldwin looked at all three, "Ok. You all look good. Now to get familiar with your respective roles," as Phil Nagel taking his folder sat down and began to read.

After perusing through the file, Phil placed it on the table "You have got to be kidding me!" Randy replied, "It had to look good. As far as he is concerned you will appear to be a US multi-millionaire who got his start in Southern timber and branched out from there."

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura having finished reading their roles in event set down their folders as well. Mireille replied, "I find it fitting to say the least." Randy spoke, "From this point on, you have to play your roles accordingly. Phil no matter how much compulsion you feel, you have to act and walk like a millionaire. Kirika will be at the point. She will never follow, but will lead. Follow her cues. Mireille acting as your consort and assistant will be the one for them to get the answers from and now for the big part, where you will meet Tiebout Pieter."

Randy reviewing his notes replied, "The RSVP was sent to Pieter this morning with a request for an appointment which was granted. You get to meet him at 1000 hours. Make it look good at the meeting, by being pointedly upset with my disappearance and the small fortune you had to spend to aid in my recovery. State that you used me for the purpose of researching a promising investment. Play it by ear from there. If he seems to be not buying it, get the hell out and we will look at some other way to find the evidence we need, but frankly I don't think the world is ready for anymore civil wars. We need to shut that operation down."

Friday, August 1st 1000 hours, Financial Group Building, Brussels, Belgium

Tiebout Pieter tapped the intercom, "Is my 10 O'clock arrived yet?" as the grandfather clock began to chime the hour. His receptionist replied, "Not as of yet sir." Tiebout rose from his desk and walked to the window to view the street below. The stretch Mercedes-Benz limousine coming to a stop at the curb of the building entrance garnered his attention.

Kirika Yumura exited first from the front passenger compartment and walked a measured pace to the rear door. A doorman coming to the car was stopped in his tracks by the hard look from Kirika as she unsmiling shook her head no, declining his assistance. Passerbies on the sidewalk stopped as well. Kirika's body language and intense scrutiny of those on the sidewalk and nearby was enough to warrant interest in who was within the limousine.

Opening the door, then stepping away Kirika taking station waited as Mireille exited the limousine next. Mireille addressed the doorman, "Where can we park the limousine? We will not be long." The doorman glancing to his right, "You may park in the holding zone, Madam." Mireille nodded and turned to address the driver, Kelly Summers "Park in the holding zone, but be alert if we come rushing out." Kelly without turning replied, "I'll keep it running."

Mireille then stepped back as Phil Nagel exited the limousine. Phil having counted the windows gazed up to where Tiebout Pieter's office would be and gave his own hard look. Tiebout stepped away from the window and swallowed, then turned and walked out of his office past his startled receptionist.

Inspector Devoss Minsart sitting across the street from the building in the company of Randy Baldwin and his wife Gina spoke, "I would have been inquisitive as well. Impressive display, to say the least," as Randy taking a sip of coffee watched as the trio entered the building. "I imagine that Mr. Pieter might be having second thoughts about now."

Cursing silently, Tiebout Pieter stabbed the open door button as he wanted to exit the elevator more quickly. As the doors opened, he came face to face with Kirika Yumura who refused to yield passage. Still inside the elevator, Tiebout Pieter stammered "Excuse me but let me aside please." Kirika's reply put a scare into him "Mister Pieter, Mister Nagel will see you now." Phil Nagel standing to the rear of Mireille Bouquet gave a hard stare as Mireille spoke, "Your office or his limousine. Your choice Mister Pieter," as Tiebout stepping back till he came against the wall of the elevator replied, "Uh this way Mister Nagel."

Filing past the receptionist, Kirika entered the office first and walking to Pieter's desk began opening the desk drawers despite Tiebout's objections. Finding a Beretta .380 Auto in the left drawer which she removed, Kirika finally replied "I value Mister Nagel's safety. The weapon will be returned after the meeting. I will be outside with your weapon." Mireille then entered the office followed by Phil Nagel who dismissed Kirika, "You can wait outside the door." Kirika Yumura walking out and shutting the door behind her gazed briefly at the nervous receptionist who hurriedly returned to her computer screen as Kirika took station in front of the door.

Tiebout hurriedly shut the open desk drawers then greeted Phil Nagel, "I am sorry that I was not able to greet you at the door…"Mireille Bouquet interrupting replied, "You may have time to apologize later, Mister Pieter. Mister Nagel needs to address an issue with you."

Phil Nagel taking his cue spoke, "Tiebout, there is a matter of an individual in my employ who had disappeared briefly after attending the conference that you and your company sponsored, a Mr. Randy Baldwin? Do you happen to recall him?" Tiebout Pieter replied, "Yes I do, Mister Nagel. We found out that he happens to be the head of the Baldwin Foundation, and the activities of the foundation seem to be focused on dealing with issues that could run counter to what we do so we made some arraignments."

Phil Nagel stepping close to the desk, got into Pieter's face, "You are an idiot. I asked Mr. Baldwin to review your proposal. I happened to be looking for financial investments at the moment and asked him as a friend to do so. He was not at the conference acting on the behalf of his foundation, but for me. Do you have any idea how much it cost me to get him back? Not to mention having to hire his foundation investigators, there were the medical expenses because of his rough treatment. Just what the hell are you playing at Mister Pieter?"

Tiebout holding up his hands in supplication replied, "I must apologize. I had assumed that he had noticed some irregularities and would have alerted the authorities over some trivial book keeping." Phil stepping away from the desk and taking a seat replied, "What kind of irregularities?" Tiebout replied, "We had suffered some losses that were not really reportable and had involved investor funds but which had been covered by our financial group. Those losses were only added to the investment figures by accident."

Phil replied, "Very well then, your apology is accepted. However I reserve the right to compensation for your actions. My assistant, Ms. Bouquet will provide the figures necessary and where you can transfer them to. As for the investment into the loan program, I find the risks intriguing. Would you send a prospectus to my hotel by courier for my review by noon today? Perhaps we can do business after all." Rising from his seat Phil Nagel waited as Mireille Bouquet wrote the figures for the compensation and the hotel and suite information and gave them to Tiebout Pieter who raised his eyebrow at the figure, "Mister Nagel that is excessive!" Phil Nagel replied, "So is murder. The funds today by noon to the account and the prospectus to my hotel by noon or by 1 PM today I will notify the local police of who was involved in the murder of a waiter at a certain hotel. Good day Mister Pieter." Opening the door and nodding to Kirika, who walked to the desk of Tiebout Pieter, Kirika Yumura placed the .380 Auto on the desk with its slide locked back and the magazine removed, and then walked out ahead of Phil Nagel and Mireille Bouquet.

Breathing a sigh of relief, as the limousine pulled away from the curb Phil leaned back in his seat, "Do you think I over did it?" Mireille Bouquet replied, "I believe you did rather well. Now to see if Mister Pieter will do so as requested and it will be interesting to see how deeply he checks your background."

Friday, September 1st 1230 hours, Sheraton Hotel, Brussels, Belgium

Randy listened as Lucio Magnus reported on the background checks being performed on Phil Nagel's cover "Mr. Pieter is being rather through. The dummy offices were visited rather quickly."

Randy replied, "What about the financial fronts?" Lucio continued, "My contacts state that the financial group has been rather busy there as well, and has also made some discreet criminal background inquires across the pond if you will. Mr. Nagel's reputation as a hard nose should stand up rather well."

Phil had not been too happy with the creation of the false criminal records, but nevertheless had gone along. Randy was not surprised to hear the next comment, "Mr. Pieter also attempted to find out information on both Ms. Bouquet and Ms. Yumura. Mr. Pieter's digging is proving insightful to what resources he has at his disposal."

Randy replied, "Did Mr. Pieter per chance honor the demand for compensation?" Lucio seemed to smile over the phone line, "Yes he did. A wire transfer in the appropriate amount was received at 1155 hours local time." Phil commented, "Well having a history of bribery and blackmail paid off. Randy what do you intend to do with the funds?"

Randy replied and addressed both Phil and Lucio, "The funds will be used to compensate the widow and daughter of the slain waiter. Lucio please ensure that the funds are transferred to an escrow account if you have not all ready done so. Now Phil, it is time to play your part again. Make the call."

Randy had reviewed the prospectus. The historical track record of investing in the "fund" if you wanted to call it that, had shown high returns for the first four years, but the fifth and sixth years were another matter. The "fund" had lost money and it had been heavy in year five which Randy would correlate to the assassination of an arms dealer by Noir in Belgium three years earlier. Randy viewed that event as a butterfly effect. With the arms dealer dead, he could not honor the contracts for the weapons and explosives so the extremists unable to rearm themselves, were finally eliminated by government forces who in return established a new government with new leaders, hence the additional losses in year six. Randy noted that the particular country in question had been dropped off the list of countries eligible to receive private financial aid, not that they needed it now.

Mireille returned to the suite with word that Phil had successfully made it to the next step, "Mr. Nagel was asked to provide earnest money to verify his eligibility. Magnus has completed the wire transfer." When asked how much Pieter had demanded Mireille held up the written figure for Gina and Randy to see. Gina replied, "Double-two timer. He basically took the compensation money back plus another million." Randy shrugged his shoulders, "Well what he got was two million in foundation funds. Hopefully Lucio had the tracers in place so we will know where it was bouncing to." Mireille Bouquet spoke, "Mr. Magnus says it was like watching a ping-pong ball match. The wire transfer finally came to a stop here in Brussels at the Pieter's financial group."

Tiebout Pieter read the various reports on his desk concerning the American. Concluding that he was who he said he was, Tiebout directed his receptionist to have the location of the final meeting delivered by courier. Though still somewhat displeased that Nagel had knowledge of the waiter's death, he dismissed it from his mind since it had been in the news anyway. Nagel likely making a guess at his involvement had shaken him.

Friday, September 1st 1700 hours, near Ukkel, Belgium

Kelly Summers at the wheel of the limousine noted the familiar country side, "We've been here before," as she followed the printed directions making a right turn at the fork of the road. Phil Nagel studying the prospectus and some notes looked up, "So we were in the ball park. I bet they had used wireless equipment for the monitoring of the cell. If Pieter's estate entrance comes up before we pass that farm how many want to take a bet he has line of sight to that old bunker."

Irena's voice replied, "My step-father said he is not taking bets on this, because he can see the estate." Mireille replied, "Another reason apparently Mr. Pieter wanted the property." Randy Baldwin with his step-son Corey and the twins had hidden the Land Rover in the tree line and were observing from a distance. Inspector Minstrel squatting and leaning against a tree lowered his binoculars, "Mister Pieter's activities have so far remained beyond notice Monsieur Baldwin. If Tiebout makes the final offer, what then?" As Randy observed the limousine approaching the gated entrance he replied, "Then we go knocking with the warrants. But we are going to need to make sure we have enough backup because from the look of things, Tiebout is not being trivial with his security."

Raising the binoculars again, Inspector Minstrel replied "I do have to agree with that monsieur."

Gina Baldwin added her own comment, "Husband, you will keep our children out of any direct conflict. Is that understood?" Mireille having turned off the concealed radio before hearing that transmission spoke to the guard at the gate, "Mister Nagel to see Mister Pieter." The guard counting the number of occupants nodded and pressed the control switch in his pocket to open the gate. Pressing the button again to close the gate he returned to the guard house and pressed the intercom button to announce Nagel's arrival.

Friday, September 1st 1730 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

Lucio Magnus received word that the dummy offices had been visited again both in Atlanta and in Paris. Fortunately the role players were still in place. The visitor to the Paris office had become too nosey for the liking of the role players and been found attempting to snoop at a desktop computer, which fortunately had been password locked and screen protection activated.

Lucio knew the young role player rather well; a former policewoman with the Paris Police Department and now an investigator with the Baldwin Foundation the woman had to become physical with the visitor when she had found him snooping. Other than some damage to the rental furniture and one smashed desktop monitor screen, no one but the visitor had been injured. Placing the phone call to Randy's cell phone, Lucio hoped that what had transpired would not filter so quickly back to Tiebout, but he had his doubts.

Randy answering the cell phone listened to Lucio then replied "What about the visitor to Atlanta?" Lucio replied, "Foundation security had a foot chase with that visitor in the parking deck. There was a minor incident there as well. I have been informed that he has been temporarily charged with being an office creeper and is in custody of the local police in Cobb County. He was attempting to call overseas when he was tackled. The telephone number returns to a private number that belongs to Tiebout Peter's estate."

Randy muttering to himself thanked Lucio and closed the connection. Glancing at the police inspector, Randy spoke "Tiebout started digging deeper. We have had incidents in Paris and in Atlanta. We are going to have to get closer. Irena, get the Land Rover started." Gina Baldwin heard that comment and spoke "Husband? Remember what I said!"


	4. Noir Bobol Ch4

NOIR

Chapter Four

Bobol

By Steve Edward

Friday, September 1st 1800 hours, Pieter Estate, Ukkel, Belgium

Phil Nagel with Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura had been shown to the reception hall. Mireille noted that it had been more like they had been herded than guided, but they were not alone in the crowd. The remainder of those invited had been gathered with them and awaited the presence of their host Tiebout Pieter.

Kelly Summers parked with the rest of the limousines ran the polishing cloth along the fender listened to the muted conversations of the other drivers with one ear and the other to the muted conversations in the main house of the estate. Observing the guards keeping watch on the parking area, Kelly casually opening the trunk to get another cloth spoke discreetly, "Randy I have six visually. I suspect the moment I start to move they would be all over me." The two mike clicks acknowledged her report as she closed the trunk.

The search of the guests had been limited, primarily focused on those with body guards. Tiebout Pieter remembering Kirika's attention to detail had apparently directed that his own security detail reply in kind. Kirika would have liked to seen Pieter's face when he learned she carried no fire arm. Considering the situation she did not need her favored Beretta, as she eyed the room she saw plenty of objects that could be transformed into weapons of her choice or she could relieve one of the guards of theirs.

Mireille Bouquet spared the search that Kirika had undergone returned to the side of Phil Nagel with drinks in hand, "Randy is moving in closer for some reason. He thinks Pieter may have tried to dig deeper." Phil Nagel taking a sip of the soda water and lemon replied quietly "Tiebout did strike me as being a sly fox. We will have to play this out and try to avoid any gunplay, hand-to-hand if at all possible."

Tiebout Pieter frowned as he viewed the video monitors of those who had been accepted and who had arrived. Touching the joy stick and swiveling the camera to focus on the American, he pondered the interrupted phone call from Atlanta. He had heard yelling, but nothing more before the connection terminated. Picking up the telephone he spoke, "Direct those present to the main hall, but isolate the American and his party. Advise him that I desire to meet him privately. I will be down in five minutes."

The overgrowth concealed the Land Rover's movement, but Randy wondered if the small tree that had fallen across the overgrown road had made too much noise when the Land Rover's brush guard had snapped it in half, and Irena powering over the remains had made too much noise with the diesel. The wooden gate before them weather worn and in disrepair impeded further progress for the time being, as Randy instructing Irena that when the time came she was to power through it.

Phil Nagel about to follow the gathering into the main hall was stopped. The man before him almost the same height spoke in perfect English, "Mister Nagel, Mister Pieter desires to speak with you alone. Please wait here. Your assistants may stay as well." Phil Nagel smiled, "It will be a pleasure. Thank you."

Kelly Summers observed the other limo drivers being escorted away and being lead to a nearby building as she knelt by the left rear tire to apply Amour-All. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the remaining guard approaching her and she could see the handgun in his hand. Speaking briefly into her lapel Kelly spoke, "I got one on my six, armed and approaching. I don't think he wants to pass the time with me."

Inspector Minstrel hearing that comment braced himself in the rear seat, "Monsieur Baldwin it appears, Monsieur Pieter smells the trap." Randy Baldwin replied, "Yep that he does. Gina we are going in. Irena hit it now. Kids remember, please stay out of the way."

Tiebout Pieter had entered the reception hall confidently and faced Phil Nagel, "What ever game you have been playing is over. Who are you really?" There were four other men not counting Tiebout, when through the open bay windows the sound of the Land Rover crashing through the gate and its diesel engine racing interrupted.

Phil Nagel taking the opportunity spun and slammed his fist into the closest, as both Mireille and Kirika taking on their own opponents successfully incapacitated both. The remainder tried to draw his weapon, but found Kirika had somehow flipped onto his shoulders.

Kirika Yumura squeezed her thighs together and went backwards over the low railing separating the main floor from the raised dais. Phil Nagel winced at the sound of bones breaking, but turning to Pieter who had raised the .380 Beretta Auto at him Phil Nagel stopped and then smiled, "Not nice to point a gun at a sworn law enforcement officer, jack ass." Tiebout pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Kirika Yumura regaining her feet spoke, "You should have checked to see if your firing pin was still in the gun." Throwing the gun at Nagel, Pieter turned and ran followed by Kirika, but Phil Nagel called out "Kirika! Leave him be. They will be waiting outside. Lets take care of the others."

Retrieving various handguns the trio headed for the dining hall to take control of the crowd within. Kelly Summers heard the distant crash of metal against metal and the sound of a powerful supercharged diesel engine as she closed the trunk on the unconscious guard within. She looked ruefully at the smudges on the fender and the trunk then turned and ran toward the rear of the main house, as the Belgium Police Armored Assault Vehicle still dragging part of the gate roared onto the circular gravel drive stopping to disgorge a contingent of heavily armed police officers.

The Land Rover sliding to a brief stop on the grass, accelerated again after Inspector Minsart and Randy Baldwin rolled clear and surveyed the situation. Nina pointed over the shoulder of her sister, "That way Nina, after him!" Gina Baldwin listening to the confusing radio traffic heard Nina's comment and replied, "Your step-father said to stay out of it!"

Ignoring their mother, the twins with Corey focused their attention on the lone figure running across the grass as Corey spoke, "That is Tiebout! Cut him off Irena!" Randy hearing that turned to see the Land Rover do a 180 degree turn throwing grass and mud skyward. "Corey! Stay out of it. Kelly he is heading for what looks like a garage!"

Kelly Summers replied, "I'm busy at the moment!" as she blocked the fist coming at her and spinning twisted and broke the wrist of its owner as she slammed him into the ground.

Kirika Yumura coming through an open window took down a guard as he raised his gun at both Inspector Minsart and Randy Baldwin. Slamming the hapless man face first into the concrete decorative railing, Kirika flipped over the railing and after landing sprinted after the teenagers and Tiebout.

Inspector Minsart witnessing the spectacle turned to Randy and spoke, "I'll take care of things here. Go after Tiebout!" Randy breaking into a jog then after testing his ankle charged after Kirika with his Colt Combat Commander drawn. It would be Baldwin who had to fire the first shots.

The guard running from the building where the limo drivers had been taken took aim at Kirika as she ran across from him. Randy did not have time to call out a warning to Kirika, but instead sliding to a stop in the grass fired twice, the roar of the Colt's voice unmistakable to those familiar with it. Phil Nagel having waited long enough for backup fired his borrowed handgun towards the ceiling, get the nervous gathering back under control as he did so "That will be the last warning shots that either I or my associate will fire. The next ones will be aimed for your pathetic guts! Now sit the hell down and shut up!"

Irena raced past the running Tiebout and yanked on the parking brake locking the rear tires. Spinning the wheel, she slides the Land Rover to a stop facing the man and with her sister Nina exited the vehicle and went to the front blocking the path of Tiebout. Tiebout sliding to a stop as well smiled at the two young teenagers "Get out my way, before I hurt you!" Corey Baldwin joining his step-sisters replied, "I don't think so, Mister Pieter. You have to answer for what you did to my step-father."

Randy still running towards the Land Rover was intercepted by Kirika who had slowed to a casual walk, "Please Monsieur Baldwin. Let them settle it on their own terms." Gina Baldwin fish tailing the Audi across the gravel drive headed across the grass, but changed directions when she sighted another guard charging Kelly Summers. Twisting the wheel, Gina adjusted the angle of the car and opened the door just as she passed the running guard. Both Randy and Kirika turned at the sound of impact, the guard tossed like a rag doll slid face first across the lawn. Kelly waving her thanks as Gina passed turned back to the last guard and punched him again as a group of Belgium police officers came running from the main house.

Phil Nagel sprinting behind the group of police officers witnessed the confrontation between the twins and Tiebout. Tiebout swung haphazardly and missed Nina who had seemingly not moved.

Irena and Nina then turned sideways and spun. The twin leg strikes snapped Pieter's head back and nearly appeared to launch him skyward. Landing with a thud, Tiebout struggled to rise only to find a pair of feet standing next to him as he tried to breath. Looking up into a familiar face Tiebout blinked as Randy Baldwin stood next to him the Colt Combat Commander aimed point blank at his forehead, "Mister Tiebout Pieter? I am Randy Baldwin. Those are my step-children and you have a choice to make. You can stop resisting or you can receive further punishment from them and quite frankly they do have a bone to pick with you. Tiebout going back to the ground replied rather wheezy sounding "I give up."

Gina Baldwin bringing the Audi to a stop got out of the car and surveyed the scene as the Belgium police officers took custody of Tiebout Pieter, "Children! Come here now!" Corey shrugged his shoulders at his father as he walked past, "I know. We are in hot water." Kirika Yumura turned to walk away, but stopped then went to Gina Baldwin and whispered something to her. Randy curiously watching could not hear what had been said as Kirika had turned off the concealed microphone. Watching the reaction of Gina as she hugged the teenagers he turned about and walked back towards the main house following Kirika where they were joined by Mireille Bouquet and Phil Nagel.

Phil Nagel passed to Randy the guest list that he had liberated and as he read it he glanced up occasionally looking up at the gathering. Inspector Minstrel joining Baldwin was handed the list. Randy commented, "It reads like a who's who of European financiers. I can hazard a guess that this is not their first visit to this estate." Inspector Minstrel replied, "I suspect your suspicions are correct. The Belgium government will have to deal with them accordingly." Randy would have liked to be present when various diplomats were called on the carpet, but he had other pressing matters.

Exiting the main house Randy with Phil Nagel headed towards the limousine where Kelly Summers joined by several Belgium Police Officers stood. Kelly holding photograph had walked past the captured guards examining their hands but hand not found what she was looking for.

Greeting Randy Baldwin and Phil Nagel, Kelly Summers spoke, "Not a damn one here has a tattoo on the back of his hand." Kirika Yumura and Mireille Bouquet walking up joined the group. Mireille replied, "No one on the inside had one either and obviously Pieter has no tattoo." Randy looked at the photo and frowned, "Was that the fake waiter?"

Kelly Summers nodded, "Yes it was. We never got a clear view of his face, but we got several nice shots of his left hand with that tattoo of a snake. Maybe Pieter hired an outsider?" The Land Rover with the twins and Corey motored to a stop with the Audi next to it and the occupants exited their vehicles. Gina and the twins joining Randy looked at the photo as well.

Corey leaning against the limousine, waiting for his step-father he felt the thud. Calling out to Kelly Summers, Corey asked, "Ms. Summers? Is there someone in the trunk of the limo?" Kelly blushed, "Oh my God, I put one in the trunk!" as she reached in her pocket and pressed the remote, Corey turning around saw the hood rise rapidly and the man concealed within came lunging out. The light of the trunk light, flashed on the blade of the knife. Randy realized that Corey was too close, and began to run towards the limo.

Corey Baldwin seemed to detach himself, as he was watched the man lunging at him with the knife. Planting his feet squarely, Corey remembering the practice sessions, deftly stopped the hand moving and then bending the wrist in a downward motion he continued until he heard a satisfying crack that sounded as the wrist bones began breaking.

Stepping slightly back, he pulled the attacker towards him and then turned while pulling his attacker down as he delivered a direct blow to the man's face and chest area with his leg and boot, driving the attacker back and upward where the back of his head slammed into the open trunk hood.

Randy Baldwin stopping in his tracks watched as Corey delivered a final blow which sent the man backwards and out of the trunk where he landed on his head beside the limousine lifeless. Kelly Summers jogged past Randy and kneeled checking for vital signs shook her head no. Looking back at the hand that she was holding, the tattoo of a snake was fully visible. Corey Baldwin looking down at the hand spoke, "We got the killer too."

Turning and walking away, Corey felt the hand of his step-father on his shoulder and looked at Randy who spoke, "Son, you had no choice. It was self-defense." Irena and Nina joined their step-brother and together the teens walked off into the gathering darkness alone.

Gina Baldwin joined her husband, "Should we go with them?" Randy looking briefly at both Mireille and Kirika shook his head no, "Let them be Gina, just let them be." Then husband and wife walked away together.

Saturday, September 2nd 0800 hours, Sheraton Hotel, Brussels, Belgium

The large circular table accommodated those gathered. Randy Baldwin with his wife Gina, step-son Corey and the twins Irena and Nina with Kelly Summers and Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura as well as Phil Nagel and Kay Milroy and Else Conroy.

The breakfast conversations studiously avoided any mention of the previous night's events. Randy spoke to Phil Nagel, "Are you going to be ready to head home this afternoon?" Phil Nagel eyeing the croissant he was munching on replied, "Sure am. By the way can I keep the suites?" That comment brought some laughter to the table as Randy replied, "I don't have a problem with that, besides they were tailored for you in the first place.

Addressing Kay Milroy, Randy spoke "Kay if you would add the twins and Cory to the passenger list with Gina." Corey interrupted, "But father?" Randy replied, "No buts. You and the twins have got to get back in time for school on Monday, and your mother has to get Olivia and Harmony back from Jill, who I hope has not been driven crazy by their multi-lingual talents. Besides you three need to get with Ashley anyway. From what Carl Greensand told me last night, Ashley has been wowing the audiences during her recitals, and Ashley herself said that she wanted to try some new things with you."

Randy paused, "However there is one thing that you three need to do for me before you leave this afternoon. Kelly, if you would do the honors again with the limo driving I would appreciate it." Then looking at Mireille and Kirika, Randy spoke "I would appreciate the company as would Gina." Mireille replied, "We will accompany you."

Phil Nagel polishing off his breakfast looked at Kay Milroy and Else Conroy, "I guess I will go pack."

Saturday, September 2nd 1000 hours, West Brussels, Brussels, Belgium

Inspector Devoss Minsart sitting across from the Baldwin's studied the couple. Neither had any responsibility towards the widow and her daughter, as the Inspector recalled the conversation he had with both the night before. The muted rumble of the Police Motorcycle escort drew his attention briefly as one of the BMW cycles sped past the limo leapfrogging to the next intersection.

Feeling the limousine slowing, the inspector turned to front as Kelly Summers steered the Mercedes-Benz onto the residential street and came to a stop in front of the widow's apartment.

Kirika Yumura exiting the front passenger seat, walked measured steps and opening the rear passenger door stepped away as the Baldwin's exited followed by Inspector Minsart and Mireille Bouquet.

Britt Van-Ness age 24 at time of death, had been supporting his wife and five year old daughter with the waiter job, not only at the hotel but was also had a second weekend job at another hotel north of Brussels. Maryse Van-Ness had been away for the weekend, visiting grandparents in Antwerp with the Van-Ness's daughter Sofia. It had fallen to Inspector Minsart to make the death notification.

Randy viewed the simply apartment entry, the flowers adding color to what had been a sad week for the Van-Ness family. Approaching the door, Randy knocked then waited as the inner door slowly opened. Corey Baldwin looked down after not seeing an adult. Peering around the door was little Sofia her curious green eyes taking in those standing at her door. Calling out in Dutch for her mother, the little girl spun away running down the hallway.

Randy with Gina waited patiently as an elderly man came into view, next to him a German Shepard focused on those at the door. Inspector Minsart commented, "The grandfather of Britt. Maryse has no living relatives." The grandfather unlatched the door and tried to usher them in but the German Shepard standing its ground seemed to be wary. Randy kneeled and at eye level with the Shepard, Randy offered his hand which the Shepard sniffed then it gave a friendly lick and moved away.

Before entering the apartment, Mireille turned back to the street. There was no pedestrian traffic and no movement among the many apartments lining the street, but she could see curtains moving about. Closing the door behind her, she continued after Kirika who now had a four legged companion. The Shepard focused intently upon Kirika, ignored Mireille completely.

Maryse Van-Ness sitting in the living room had been introduced to the Baldwin's and their entourage by Inspector Minsart, and then the inspector excused himself and exited the apartment.

Randy opening the briefcase that he had carried, removed several folders and placed them on the coffee table, then spoke "Mrs. Van-Ness, I truly regret the loss that you have suffered. Before you are legal documents pertaining to access of monetary funds. My foundation has established a trust fund for the care and upbringing for your daughter Sofia, as well as funds that you will be able to utilize to support yourself. The fund is self-perpetuating and will essence last the life time of your daughter should she not desire to close the fund."

The grandparents each picked up a folder and began reading the documentation. The grandfather Henri spoke haltingly, "Monsieur Baldwin, why do this? We understand you did not know Britt." Corey replied for his father, "My father had become victim to a conspiracy, in which your grandson became an innocent victim of. Britt died needlessly. My father desires that family of Mr. Van-Ness be cared for. It is his wish."

Maryse studied the contents and retuned the folder to the coffee table and spoke "Those that did this. Have they been found?" Mireille Bouquet replied and as she did so she placed her hand on the shoulder of Corey Baldwin, "Yes they have. The man directly responsible for your husband's death has been dealt with accordingly." Maryse Van-Ness did not miss the flash of embarrassment on Corey Baldwin's face.

The German Shepard resting its head on Kirika's knees perked his ears briefly as Randy replied, "Others will face punishment as well for various crimes that have been committed." Maryse replied, "I will accept your assistance Monsieur Baldwin on a condition." Gina Baldwin spoke, "Maryse? What is that condition?"

Maryse spoke, "I will be returning to Antwerp to be closer to my husband's grandparents as a result I am at a loss as what to do with Gregor." Raising an eyebrow Randy replied "Uh who is Gregor?" Maryse smiling, "It is the German Shepard resting its head on your associate's knees." Kirika Yumura who through out the visit had tried to ignore the Shepard's presence had been discreetly scratching behind its ears.

Maryse continued, "Gregor was very faithful to Britt, but where we plan on living there would be little room for him, and Britt's grandparents will be unable to fully care for him. Would you please consider it as a gift from my family to yours?" Randy replied, "I will accept Gregor and he will be cared for." Maryse rose and left the living room briefly and returned with a manila envelope then handing it to Randy Baldwin spoke, "The envelope contains Gregor's papers and inoculation records. He may appear fierce but he is gentle."

Saturday, September 2nd 1300 hours, Sheraton Hotel, Brussels, Belgium

The ride back to the Sheraton had been anything but normal. The German Shepard went willingly with the Baldwin's but the dog seemed to have attached itself to Kirika Yumura who viewed the closeness as unneeded. Kelly Summers looking at the animal perched in the front seat next to her hoped that Gregor did not take a liking to the leather seats.

Phil Nagel chatting with Kay Milroy and Else Conroy viewed the animal as the dog padded softly into central suite's living room and promptly helped itself the couch, "Ok, if that dog is flying with us, he is going to need his own seat." Randy Baldwin entering behind Gregor viewed Gregor as the dog made itself comfortable, "Not this flight anyway. I'll be taking him back to Paris this afternoon, after you guys leave. I will have to have a vet run some tests and to certify him for non-quarantine entry back to the States."

Phil replied, "How long do you suppose that will take?" as Corey and the twins entered the suite. Randy replied, "At least two weeks maybe longer." Mireille Bouquet's voice carrying down the hallway as she spoke to Kirika answered any further questions that Phil had, "No Kirika we can not have Gregor in the apartment. It will need room to run and it will need daily exercise." Kirika reply, "But Mireille…" Mireille walking into the suite talking over her shoulder, "No buts. Gregor likes Randy and the rest of his family and he has a farm."

Mireille realizing that she had an audience spoke, "Well it's true, there is no way we can care for it." Randy replied, "Kirika. If it pleases you, you can come by the guest house or the office for visits till we leave." Kay Milroy chuckled then rose to her feet, "Mr. Baldwin, the Gulfstream has been prepped for a direct flight to Atlanta, but I can change the flight plan to include Paris."

Randy replied, "No need. I have to get the Land Rover back anyway and Gregor will keep me company."

Saturday, September 2nd 1515 hours, Brussels International Airport, Brussels, Belgium

The Gulfstream roared skyward and Randy waved his farewell as it passed. His new companion unconcerned with the noise was sitting on the hood of the Land Rover. Parked next to the Land Rover was Kelly Summers in the Audi. She had run her hand over the dent in the door then walked to where Randy was standing, "My expenses will include body work on my door, even though Gina did use it to take down one of the guards." Randy glancing at her as he watched the Gulfstream change course replied, "It will be covered. Shall we hit the road?"

Saturday, September 2nd 1930 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

Setting the phone back into it's cradle after calling and speaking with Jill Nagel and then with Ashley who was back at the farmhouse with Carl Greensand, the knock on his office door interrupted his thoughts as Lucio Magnus entered with Alfred Stolzberg.

Kelly Summers with Noir riding in the Audi had soon left the slower Land Rover behind as she sped off towards the French border. The last sight he had of the Audi was Kirika looking back at the Land Rover viewing Gregor who was sitting contently in the passenger seat. The border inspection went faster than expected, as the customs officers of both countries seeing the massive German Shepard had no desire to test its territory. Randy had wondered briefly if he might have found Kirika waiting for him to show up, but hopefully she and Mireille had settled their differences about Gregor.

Lucio paused briefly to pat Gregor's head then took a seat as did Alfred. Lucio spoke, "Tiebout Pieter will be facing numerous legal charges and a rather lengthy inquiry into his financial activities. Those who were present at the estate during the raid have all been identified. Alfred will explain, but there have been some early discussions with various governments on how to deal with so many willing to put forth monies that would be used to topple governments, in the name of forced profits."

Alfred Stolzberg continued, "Belgium authorities are utilizing diplomatic channels but are keeping it low key. With the exception of Mr. Nagel's participation there was no other US involvement, but my contacts at the US State Department are keeping abreast of the developments. There was some reaction to the previous list of countries that had received and participated in the previous private loan programs. There could be some discussions in the planning stages that will force those early participants to how shall we say fess up to certain acts of corruption." Randy replied, "Ok Alfred. Keep up on the news. It could become interesting in the next couple of weeks."

Alfred replied that he would and excusing himself left the office and bid farewell for the remainder of the weekend. Ensuring the door had been pulled closed and latched; Randy spoke to Lucio, "Ok, Lucio what else is on your mind?"

Lucio Magnus replied, "I heard about Corey. How is he handling the situation?" Randy turning to the window to view the lights of Paris as they slowly came on replied, "As well as anyone who has had to take a life. Corey reacted with just force in the situation. If he had not, it might have turned out completely different. I think after he saw Britt's daughter, it brought his mind to ease. The twins themselves were startled as well, but I think all three will carry on just fine."

Lucio nodded in acknowledgement. Randy turning back to face him spoke, "By the way Lucio, thanks for sending that guardian angel." Lucio raised an eyebrow in mock surprise replied, "Guardian Angel Sir?" as Lucio rose to his feet and exited the office leaving Randy Baldwin to ponder that comment.

Sunday, September 3rd 0830 hours, Foundation Guest Residence, Paris, France

He was sore and stiff, the pain from some of his joints clearly told him that he needed to rest, but Gregor having waited long enough had promptly added an additional 50 pounds of muscular animal to the bed stirring Randy Baldwin from his sleep. Patting Gregor on the head, Randy rose from the bed and headed for the back door which he opened. Gregor happy to be out doors sprinted out into the fenced yard and garden to answer natures call; while Randy returned to the bedroom and headed for the shower.

Exiting the shower, Randy began to dress, but the odor of bacon wafted into the bedroom told him he was no longer alone. Musing over that as he descended the stairs, he wondered if Gregor had learned to cook. Instead, Kirika Yumura and Mireille Bouquet were sitting in the kitchen waiting.

Mireille and Kirika greeted Randy as he sat at the table. Mireille spoke, "Kirika insisted." Randy sighed, "I should have known. Gregor is in the backyard Kirika." Kirika replied, "No he is not. He is under the table at my feet." Randy peered briefly under the table and saw Gregor resting his head on Kirika's knees once again.

Seeing where it was going, Randy spoke "Ok you can take him for a walk and play with him Kirika; but please use the harness. Mrs. Van-Ness said that Gregor is accustomed to it, but only her husband ever walked him and she could not keep up with Gregor when she tried to walk him." Gregor sensing Kirika's plan followed her out into the hallway where he patiently waited for the harness to be applied and then he and Kirika went out the front door.

Mireille spoke, "It has been this way for a rather long time. She is attracted to them and them to her, but with our assignments there comes the problem ensuring an animal is cared for while we are away. Then there would be the matter if something happened."

Randy replied, "That would pose a problem. I do recall Toby's fondness for Kirika. That stallion would not let most ride him. Only the twins and Corey have had any success besides Kirika and Ashley no desires to ride in the first place." Mireille replied, "Kirika wanted to be left at the border for you to pick her up but Kelly persuaded her otherwise."

Randy having gone to the stove to cook his eggs replied, "I half expected her to be standing there."

Kirika Yumura took Gregor to a nearby park. More specifically a dog park, the City of Paris being friendly towards four legged animals and their owners who doted on them, the dog park allowed owners to exercise their companions and to let them play.

Along the way, Kirika had found a shop that carried toys for dogs and had purchased a Frisbee. Tossing it in the air now, Kirika watched as the Shepard happily sprinted after it and caught it before it touched the ground.

The subject of animals was one of the few issues that Kirika and Mireille could never agree on. Mireille had put her foot down regarding strays as well.

Kirika having no opportunity to own a dog had to be contented with just either watching dogs as they frolicked about the park and making temporary friends with various dog owners to be able to pet their dogs

The energetic Gregor returning the Frisbee again to her hand, waited with tail wagging as she tossed it again. Gregor his muscular body and shiny coat raced off one again.

Randy Baldwin eased the Land Rover to a stop along the curb and exited the vehicle. The entrance to the dog park nearby, he strolled into the park itself and wondered about. The assortment of dog breeds that he observed was considerable. Poodles both large and small to Afghans and even a couple of Great Danes to a pair of Jack Russell's, all playing and running about as their owners tossed toys or they just sat and watched.

He found Kirika with Gregor and watched as she tossed the Frisbee. The grace of an animal can be art in motion, and the display that Gregor was putting on was just that. Leaping skyward, Gregor trapped the Frisbee and returned to earth and gallivanted back to Kirika.

Joining Kirika as Gregor returned the Frisbee, Randy spoke "Having fun are we?" Kirika without turning around replied, "Yes we are. Is it time already?" Randy glanced at his watch, "Well sort of. It is nearly 11 AM. Want to do lunch?"


	5. Noir Bobol Ch5

NOIR

Chapter Five

Bobol

By Steve Edward

Sunday, September 3rd 1300 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

Meeting Mireille at a sidewalk café, Kirika Yumura and Randy Baldwin had lunch together. Gregor lying between Kirika and Randy was given his own lunch by the café staff. Bidding farewell to both women after lunch, Randy and Gregor headed for the office.

Gina Baldwin back at their home in Hall County, Georgia was on the phone, "How did your trip go?" Randy replied "Rather well, but my 50 pound alarm clock said otherwise this morning. Then of course I had early morning visitors."

Gina replied, "Let me guess. Kirika?" as Randy retrieved another file folder replied, "Yes, along with Mireille."

Gina spoke, "She certainly has a way with animals. I had noticed Gregor had taken an immediate liking to her." Randy replied "In more ways than one." Switching subject's Randy spoke, "How are the kids doing?"

Gina gave a soft laugh, "Corey and the twins are still sleeping. The jet lag caught up to them. Olivia and Harmony were my alarm clocks this morning, but they too are doing well. Jill Nagel enjoyed their company. Ashley has been working on a musical that she wants to put on for Thanksgiving, and the twins and Corey think it will be well received."

Randy spoke, "Well I'll look forward to hearing what Ashley is putting together. I'll give you a call later in the week, when I know I can get Gregor back to the States." Gina Baldwin replied, "Take care husband. Speak to you later." Disconnecting, Randy hung the phone up and continued with his work.

Sunday, September 3rd 1600 hours, Apartment of Noir, Paris, France

Mireille Bouquet tapped the mouse and the reply message was sent to acknowledge that they were accepting the assignment. Kirika Yumura carried the last suite case and set it by the door then returned to sit next to Mireille. "Should we tell Monsieur Baldwin of our travel plans?"

Mireille replied, "Kirika, we have never told him when we have accepted assignments and we will not start now. Randy will know eventually that we have accepted an assignment. He has no direct need to know, and that is what we agreed on previously." Kirika looking out the window, thinking of other things replied, "Perhaps you are right."

Monday, September 4th 0630 hours, Foundation Guest House, Paris, France

Gregor bouncing onto the bed announced it was time to wake up, and Randy giving an affectionate rub to the head of the dog swung his legs over and rose to his feet. With Gregor following him downstairs to the kitchen, Randy opened the back door and let the dog out, then prepping the coffee maker he headed backup to take a shower.

Returning to the kitchen after showering and dressing, Randy had half expected to find Mireille or Kirika in the kitchen but neither was there. Fixing breakfast and feeding Gregor, Randy had his morning coffee in relative peace.

Monday, September 4th 0045 hours, John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York

Mireille Bouquet drove the rental car, as Kirika Yumura perused the package that had been left in a storage locker. The assignment to 'extract' two persons being held against their wills would be challenging. For Mireille it brought memories of her early upbringing within a syndicate family, a family line long since dormant; at least to those who thought the Bouquet Family had been terminated so many years before.

She and Kirika were about to enter the lions den to free and escort to their new home a young widower and her child, heirs to an American syndicate family. Denied their rightful places, by the half-brother who had assumed the leadership position; the widower and her child wanted a new life and freedom. Noir would see to that they would have that wish and for those that were willing to stand in their way, they will pay a heavy price.

To be continued in the next story line…"Of High Regard"

Aftermath of Bobol…

Tiebout Pieter was never charged in the kidnapping of Randy Baldwin. The Belgium Police raid on Pieter's estate served several useful purposes. It gave insight into a financial world that was motivated by greed and bribery of government officials willing to look the other way.

Pieter was implicated in the death of Britt Van-Ness, and stood trial for the charge of murder and numerous corruption charges levied against him. He was found guilty of all charges after being tried before the World Court. Sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole, he is serving his life sentence in a Belgium prison.

Maryse and Sofia Van-Ness relocatedAntwerp to be with Britt's grandparents. The trust fund established, would aid in the care and the education of Sofia who when she grew older was told what had happened to her late father. Sofia, never forgetting the generosity of the American would recall those events twenty-five years later as she stood before delegates of the United Nations as she spoke as a duly elected leader of her people and pressed the world body for continued reforms in financial endeavors. Prime Minister Van-Ness calls would be answered.


End file.
